Wraith: Paths of Origin
by wraithorigins
Summary: This is the follow up to Wraith: The Journey of Origins. It will more or less describe Wraith culture on the hive ship in a collection of interconnected stories. Era: Probable start of Wraith Lantean war. Plenty of OCs and the main (Miriya but she is nameless due to Wraith lack of need for names). Almost no hints to SGA wraiths. From mostly her POV. 2nd of the trilogy
1. 1: Blades

Chapter 1: Blades

* * *

This is the following sequel of Wraith: The Journey of Origins. It will more or less describe Wraiths on the hive ship. Pre SGA. Era: Probable start of Wraith Lantean war.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

The purpose of this story follows in part the Atlantis canon on Wraith and some pure speculation on my part. There are some original characters which are owned by myself. Any constructive comments are welcome in this pilot.

* * *

It was the first and _only_ training session in using the recently improved single-pilot Wraith fighters. She rather called them _darts_. They looked like the darts on the bottom of a certain insect on one of the planets. The irritating insect would direct its dart like stinger towards the target. They came in swarms. Bites gave the six children an annoying itch but the adult wraiths were immune to that itch due to the regeneration process.

The oldest one was in the session and he was going to outgrow her soon. Soon, he would be going for adult initiation once his feeding slit opened. He was designated as a young blade. Blades was a new term she learnt on the Hive ship. She could understand the term clevermen and wits. It refer to the brilliant minds of scientists, engineers and _even_ the old grouchy technician who could upgrade everything fast. Blades were part of the command structure.

Now she was always understood the old talk about commanders and hunters. With this new fangled single pilot ship, the old ways of hunters gathering prey was soon to be gone as the _inseparable_ duo explained to her. They were posted to the same ship as her. It was good to have familiar faces. Blades were as sharp as a daggerbut they can be dull too. That was _their joke_ about the blades. She was only getting used to more new terms.

The instructor was continuing on his boring telepathic drawl on the new fighter after leading them to a massive hangar where the darty looking fighters were. It was like a nest. Perhaps the single fighters could reproduce themselves with a Queen fighter. She snickered. The instructor stared fiercely at her. She stopped. The Queen was _generous_ to take her in and she was on her best behavior.

_**They had an odd elongated front which looked like tail of the Iratus. That slim straight tail-like structure was designed to decrease the resistance of the atmosphere and channel thrust behind the bigger body area. This meant increased speed. The disadvantage was the high pitch sound when it is at optimum speed. However, most prey would have been stunned by then. **_

_High pitch. _This had to be a joke. It was shrill and she thought her ears were _ringing_ when one flew past and docked.

_**Their scientists are now working on a more efficient way of transporting prey but it was at an experimental stage. It looked promising however the last time that they trialed the transport beam, the prey was mutated in transit**__. _

Mutated was a _mild_ way of putting it. The _inseparable_ duo brought her into their laboratory to look at a lump of stinking flesh with odd hairy parts. It was the result of the transport beam. The energy signals had scrambled the genetic makeup. _Ouch._

_**There were two types of single pilot fighters. One long distance and the other short distance. We will be taking the short distance fighters for practice around the planet today. Please do not fly over populated areas. We do not want to frighten the prey. Needlessly. **_

_**Activation required Wraith DNA. Their Queen have wisely demanded the function added in. Others may not use require Wraith DNA but ours do. **_The instructor paused as some unfamiliar faces turned and look at her standing at the back of the group. She ignored the looks. Those were coming from _blades_ who did not know her. Male wraiths were being swapped around in ships now. Something was going on and she did not want to know.

Everyone went to their allocated fighter in the massive hangar. The instructor continued going over the controls, launch and docking functions telepathically. Then he signaled for the only part of the session she cared about - _practice_. Practice meant going around the planet.

Some who were looking at her in the group session were waiting to see if she could even activate the fighter. _Sure, she could make them happy and pretend that she could not activate it. She could even throw them down into the depths of the hangar if they try to feed on her after. _Unfortunately, _by Iratus_, her hand accidentally touched the control pad when she got in. The canopy sealed over her. She let out a small groan of disappointment. The display of information was appearing._Too easy_. They followed the instructor's fighter out of the hangar. It was all automated to prevent collisions when there was a mass launch. _Too easy again_.

She looked through the canopy. The other fighters in front did look like a small swarm of dart-insects as the shrill screeches went past her. Young blades were _extremely_ competitive by nature. They did not like anyone else , _except the instructor_, to be in front. Soon there were even more speeding past as though there was a group competition to see who could enter the outer atmosphere first. She _took_ her time. She had no need for speed. Those in front were too tightly packed. There was no anti-collision mechanism mid-flight. The _telepathic reprimand_ of the Instructor hit their minds hard on being too tightly packed in formation. She got the _praise_ for keeping to his instructions on distance between the fighters. _Of course she did_. She was lagging behind everyone. _Her own sweet time. _No _hurry_ to be anywhere else. Or maybe she could swagger into the Worshippers' hall later and get them scurrying for _dear_ life. She thought of them _fondly._

Space came into view. The long front of the fighter made it so easy to exit the atmosphere. The rest were already circling in some sort of race around the planet. There were four other ships in orbit. Her instructor told them not to get too near as a courtesy to their space. Must be a territorial thing. She remembered reading about territorial behaviour in most species. Iratus were very territorial towards other rival groups.

She took her fighter in another permitted direction. The young blades were busy being stupid racing and doing acrobatics in the fighters. It was too crowded. There were three or four fighters released from a nearby ship. She went towards the northern polar area of the planet. It was having some iridiscent green color shimmering on the surface. A reaction of charged particles in the atmosphere and the solar wind from their sun. She remembered the lessons from the planetary scientist. She stabilised it to look further from the canopy. She has never got a chance to watch it so close in space.

The canopy started showing another fighter approaching. It was another ship's fighter. No harm. The instructor had obtained permission for certain paths and he programmed it into their fighters' interface. She checked to confirm it. Besides the fighter just stopped at a safe distance. The pilot was also probably enjoying the sight too.

_**Beautiful is it, not? **_ An unfamiliar touch of light wind entered her mind. The other pilot was communicating with her.

_**Yes, it is.**_ She continued looking at the dancing green lights.

_**Are you a cleverman?**_ A light wind touched her mind.

_**No. Training with the fighters. **_She answered carefully. _**But I like to watch the reaction between the magnetosphere and solar wind. **_

_**Interesting. Blade I presume? Your mind is strong like a fire burning. Most blades do not care to know about this phenomenon. The only similar word they understand are pheromones. The female type. **_The light wind flew around her mind_**.**_

_**You must be a cleverman. **_She laughed.

_**Yes. How wise of you from two simple choices. I am taking readings out of interest.**_ The light wind swirled on her mind.

_**I better go before the instructor comes and find me. He wants us to practice flying. Not sitting idly. **_She answered.

_**Before you go, I am transmitting a link and instructions. Would you like to play a strategic game? It can be done on a data tablet.**_ The light wind moved around her mind.

_**Game? Why me? **_She asked_**.**_

_**I am bored playing with the other clevermen. They use the 101 strategies I have seen and countered 300 times. The blades in my ship are worse. I am a good judge of minds. Your mind would be interesting. **_The light wind tapped on her mind.

_**I accept the challenge. **_She was intrigued by this cleverman. She thought of the _inseparable_ duo. If she cannot outwit him, they will be _handy_.

_**I am honored. I look forward to it then.**_ The light wind left her mind. Transmission of the details started appearing in the canopy's screen.

She went into full speed with her fighter and rejoined the rest of the circling blades. They were still racing around. However when she asked where the finishing point was, they had been so busy racing that they forgot. So aimlessly she went with them until the instructor ordered them to return.

Blades. Can be so dull.


	2. 2: Genetics

Chapter 2: Genetics

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The_ inseparable_ duo looked intently at her data tablet in their laboratory. At this point, the game level was evolving into a large trap of codes. A wrong move will corner her and limit her moves. They were trying to figure out the optimal strategy which she could decode before getting cornered.

A beep from the interface alerted one to look at the readings. He hissed. The other looked up from the data tablet. The algorithm they ran on the matching genetic codes and lineages of the available crew from all ships was providing the results.

_**Are those about the current blade swapping program going on? I have seen a lot of new faces lately. Some familiar faces are also gone. The telepathic network feels quite different now. **_She queried

_**Not just blade swapping. Clevermen. Every available male wraith for mating has to undergo at least one transfer in his life. From his mother to his mate. Instead of a mate, it was now Queens, given the new social structure change. **_Both explained. _**To increase genetic diversity. **_

_**Why? **_She asked.

_**Inbreeding give rise to inferior genes. The Queens want to exchange blades and clevermen to help grow the hives. Having too many of similiar genetics and lineages on one hive is detrimental for breeding . There was also an added factor of a war. If one Hive was to be destroyed, then at least its genes will be preserved in others. Diversity can be preserved. **_Both detailed.

_**So you both will have to go to another Queen one day? **_She sulked at the thought.

_**No. We are sterile due to prolonged radiation poisoning of our City. Even pheromones have no effect on us. No Queen will want to do an exchange for us. We are useless for breeding. The only reason why this Queen took us in was because our foremother was known for producing clevermen. She needed our skills. **_Both smiled at her.

_**Then we will still be together. **_She smiled happily.

They nodded their heads. They have a lot of work to do but they did not mind if she was around. She offered them some help and the duo looked at each other with a huge grin.

* * *

Moon set. They were still trying to sort out the genetic codes and lineages amongst the available records for the more balanced genetic carriage in each hive. There were five hives last she counted from her flight in the fighter.

_**Ah ha. More of our foremother's line should come here. **_Both said excitedly. They adapted the algorithm and frowned._** No, the other hive could be imbalanced. Not enough of our foremother's descendants to go around. Too many from Night and Osprey. And the genetic codes are too uneven to go around.**_

_**Are everyone's genetic codes and lineage listed in the ship, including mine? **_She looked up from the terminal and loaded their utility tablet with the information they told her search for. It was taking a long time. They nodded.

She found out that even Wraith worshippers have lineages and homeworlds recorded but in a separate databank. The Wraith databank recorded and identified each Wraith in her Hive with sigils to representing their telepathic signature. The most unforgetable sigil was Numb skull and there was a comment that said _'Transfer away at all cost. Offer cocooned prey, if necessary. Lineage: (if his does not match the request of the other hive, make up one which will). Do same with genetic code._' She roared with laughter. The duo read her thoughts and started laughing. There was an _explanation_.

Apparently, this Wraith blade with the sigils of Numb skull was very difficult to communicate with. Any one who tried to communicate with him, found his logic and reasoning numbingly stupid. Yet he was always argumentative. He also used his skull on his opponents' skulls during fights. The Hivemaster made the request before the Queen actually noticed Numb skull's existence. The lineage was not spectacular too. Inbreeding was a known problem in those with his lineage in his City. His birthing mother could be his grandmother.

She was looking for her sigils when her data tablet beeped. There was a new message from the player.

_/Incoming: Busy? Was waiting for your move on game._

She typed in her reply.

_/Outgoing: Busy helping clevermen. They need to balance genetics in Hive ships. Movement for productive males. Algorithm not helpful._

_/Incoming: Ask them if they would like me to look at the Algorithm. Seldom clevermen associate with blades. My assumption is that they are liberal. _

She showed the _inseparable_ duo his message. Any help was worth taking now. The Queen has given a deadline.

_/Outgoing: Standby Algorithm transmitting._

They were sorting for a while until an incoming message beeped .

_/Incoming : Transmitting modified Algorithm now. Minor calculation on genetic errors hindered. I start my duties now. Remember to move on game._

The _inseparable_ duo faces lit up as they analysed the new algorithm. It was _elegant_ yet simple. The errors were even highlighted with explanations. Recursive errors with genetic codes and lineage were the main problem. They ran it on their interface as the matching process started. The _duo_ might tweak it to pull this mysterious cleverman over to their ship.

Genetics . So much fun.


	3. 3: Combat

Chapter 3: Combat

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Take off was delayed because of the Hives were still going over the further proposed selection lists for officer swapping. It was two sessions of combat training for blades. Each session from moon rise to moon set. The Queen ordered her to attend despite the fact that she was _not really a _blade. There was no choice in the matter. She reluctantly typed a message in her data tablet.

/Outgoing: Delay game reset. Two moon rises of combat training.

/Incoming: Looking forward to game again. Last game was interesting. Good combat, blade.

_Interesting?_ She lost two games now to the mystery cleverman. She put on her black Wraith officer uniform and rubbed her new tattoo on the side of her neck. Her hair was secured in a rough bun. The tattoo was granted by the Queen for watching over her daughter. A symbol of achievement for a wraith. In her case, it was a part wraith.

She walked out of her quarter and headed towards the combat training room. A worshipper hurried past, taking care to avoid her, to clean her now empty quarter before her return.

* * *

She arrived at the combat room. The not-so-familiar faces ignored her. They recognised her in the Hive. That was all. The new faces stared at her. Most were bare backed in anticipation of a fight. And there were no tattooes seen. _Young ones_.They took their places on the ground to sit. The telepathic flurry of information revealed that sessions were going to be taught by one of the Cruiser Commanders. An experienced one and skilled veteran from one of the toughest ships to serve on. She had a bad feeling as a familiar presence approached the entrance.

_**Food. You escaped again.**_ Her former battlecruiser Commander walked through the door with a glint in his eyes. However it was more in jest. _Deadly_ jest. Her mind shuddered at the memory of him bargaining to feed on her. Fortunately she remembered to feed fully prior to attending. He taught her well. Everyone stared at her. Etiquette did not allow them to pounce on her and feed in front of a Cruiser Commander. However they were _eagerly_ waiting for him to issue the free-for-all food grabbing galore.

_**If anyone was to feed on her, it will be me. Not any of you. **_He was deadly serious now.

_**Hand to hand combat skills. This is important if you want to rise in ranks. No underestimation.**_

_Of__course_, he just had to select her first with the _do-not-disappoint-me_ look. There were no volunteers. Everyone thought that it would be an insult to fight a _seemingly_ weaker opponent. Then he asked who amongst themselves thought that they are strongest in the group. _Just great_. His Second Commanding officer walked in to watch at the sight._ This is getting even better_. He always liked to hear her bones _crack _ when she was serving in the old battlecruiser. Probably missed the sounds.

_**No. I came to watch you crack some bones. You have served with us. Those young ones are soft. JUST CRACK SEVERAL BONES.**_ His private whisper in her mind. _Awesome_. _Pressure to perform_.

First volunteer_**. **_A young but biggest sized blade in the group volunteered himself as the strongest. He eyed her with absolute contempt. He underestimated her. She removed her coat. Her collarless leather exercise top revealed her new tattoo at the neck. He pounced as she deftly moved away. This one was using brute strength, not his mind. She tripped him as he lunged towards her again. In a few moves, the first crack was heard and subsequently more cracks as she took him out. Finally, she was on top and the Second Commanding officer quickly pulled her off before she got carried away with trying to _feed_ on the loser. The loser was dragged aside by two in the session to regenerate _painfully_ for the Second Commanding officer's _viewing_ pleasure.

_**Too slow. I expected faster. I am disappointed.**_ Her former Commander said, shaking his head. A mixture of surprise and respect for her ran across the looks of the young learners.

_**I forgot a minor detail. She used to serve on my ship. What did I say about underestimation? **_A malicious glow was seen in his golden eyes as a grin formed on his face. _**Any more volunteers?**_

Another hand rose up. He was despatched a little faster than the first and left to regenerate for the Second Commanding officer's _viewing_ pleasure again. His only complaint on the second. _Not enough bones were broken_.

Her former Commander now moved onto techniques to fight. No pure reliance on size and strength. It was going to be an interesting session. He was going to set them on an approved small _prey_ settlement to hunt when the two finished regenerating. They will be using fighters to stun _prey_. The winner was the one with the most number of alive _prey_ collected in storage.

* * *

She was exhausted. She did win the challenge and her prey were in marked cocoons specially as her private feeding stock. If they included the most number of _dead_ prey, she would have lost the challenge by a far mark. The next session was on his cruiser. This should be interesting.

A beep on her data tablet indicated a message

/Incoming: Were you victorious, blade?

/Outgoing : Won challenge.

/Incoming : Excellent.

* * *

Second session. The Wraith cruiser was an eyeopener from the old battlecruiser. It was far larger. And had a smaller complement of fighters. However the purpose of the day was to look at bridge controls and how to operate them in battle. There was an added component of hiding a ship effectively. Another cruiser commander had agree to participate in the exercise. A nearby asteroid field was chosen. Everyone had an opportunity to pretend to be a Cruiser Commander but that did not spare them beatings from the real Cruiser Commander or his Second Commanding officer when mistakes were made. She got the worst... she flew out of the bridge and slammed into the opposite wall in the corridor. Punishment for being the fastest found. One of the young blades was awarded the prize of hunting. He came back with five extra prey for his personal consumption.

* * *

She fed from another screaming prey to regenerate fully, heavily annoyed at the mistake made. It was a matter of reflexes at the control. Hers was not faster than the other wily Cruiser Commander.

The data tablet beeped.

/Incoming : Game reset. Your move when you are rested. Victorious, blade?

/Outgoing: No. Got beaten for it.

/Incoming: Always another day for Victory.

/Outgoing: Move made in game. Your call.

/Incoming: Interesting opening move. You are improving. I will do this when I return from meeting my Queen.

She sighed. Combat was a game of reflexes.


	4. 4: Worshipper

Chapter 4: Worshipper

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The Hives were still negotiating over the exchanges of Wraith males. The Queens were now in spurious discussions. Take off was again delayed for a few moon rises. She was ordered to give a sample on her pheromone levels. Thankfully, it was still very low and her Queen wanted it to remain that way. She was also given a duty today. She had to start selecting worshippers for favored duties and _sort _them out. It meant scanning their minds for any indiscretions or hesitation which might affect the duties in any way. If it was done well, she would be entitled to a personal worshipper. Effectively, she gets a slave or a meal on legs either way.

She dragged herself towards the worshippers' hall. No need for her uniform. No need to show her tattoo. No need for figure armor. It intimidated them too much. Her mind closed. A few worshippers scurried out of her way, like insect pests. It annoyed her that she has to be in close contact with _them_. Then she stopped. Another group of four new blades and one cleverman have been accepted to the Hive during moon set while she was resting. Four wraiths were in the hall _toying_ with food. And no _intention_ of feasting on them. They were playing more for _mating _with food. _Where was her former Commander when she needed him to toss wraiths out of airlock for trying to mate with food? By Iratus, why were they not in space so that she can do the tossing as well. _

She took a deep breath and calm herself down. _Inhale, exhale, inhale slowly, exhale slowly. _Then she felt someone coming behind her. She spun around and saw the fifth wraith. He was only slightly older than her but taller. Quite pleasant looking to the eyes. In his hand was his data tablet. He coughed politely.

"Could you bring me to the laboratory which specialises in algorithms? I am lost. " He asked.

She narrowed her eyes. She might _pretend_ to be a worshipper. This sounds _nasty_. It was perfect actually for a more devious plan. She sized him up. He did not look experienced at all. She might play with him.

"Sure." Her voice dripping with sweetness. Her mind was _choking_.

"Please follow me this way." She led the way.

"Are you new here?" She asked gently. Mind still _choking_.

"Yes. I am. Worshipper, do you not address Wraiths here as master?" His multitoned voice sounded with a certain irritation.

"Of course. Master. Please forgive my rudeness." She said it with a sweet smile. Her mind wanted to tear him apart for calling her a worshipper. Her feeding hand twitched for making her call him master.

"You are forgiven." He sounded satisfied. She could _tear_ his throat out for that.

She decided to have a little _fun_. She had watched some of the annoying worshippers attempting to flirt with the male wraiths. Perhaps she could practice on him. After all, it was a long walk to the laboratory. The _inseparable_ duo were on duty today. They could play along.

_**I am bringing a new cleverman to your laboratory now. Pretend that I am a wraith worshipper. I am going to trick him. **_She signalled to them.

_**Understood. Fun to haze the newcomers.**_ Both echoed back.

"Would you be looking for a personal worshipper, master?" She batted her lashes at him looking at him from top to bottom. She flipped her hair gracefully.

"Uhhh...no." He stammered.

"It is your right to pick. I am not taken. Masterrrrr" She purred, licking her lips and winked. Her finger curled her hair.

He dropped his data tablet on the floor. This was_ too easy_. She picked it up for him while looking at his eyes. _Inexperienced__**.**_ Probably first exchange.

"Are you alright, masterrr? " She purred, subtly touching his fingers. Her former Commander would be so _amused_ with this.

"Yyesss. Can we move to the laboratory now? " He looked away. If wraiths could blush like humans, she swore that he was. The veins under his pale greenish skin look like they deepened in color.

They already reached the entrance and the door open. The _inseparable_ duo were waiting. Oh they wanted to see this prank all the way through.

What is it, slaav...ah Worshipper? Both fumbled in unison. They were _controlling_ themselves from breaking out into laughter.

"He is new to the Hive. Masters." She bowed to them and gave a wink.

The young cleverman bowed and they invited him in. He was in a state of shock.

She turned around and walk. "Don't forget to clean our laboratory tonight, last night was messy with you around." The separable duo called out after her.

" Yes. Masters" She answered. _**Oh you both are too good.**_ Her mind told both privately.

_**It felt good when you called us masters. We could get used to it. **_They replied privately to her.

She encountered her former Commander on the way to the Worshippers' hall. She sensed a foulness in his mood and tactfully told him about the errant _four_. Oh, he did want to _vent_ his anger on someone. Possible _airlock time_ for the four wraiths there. She will _play_ with the fifth.

* * *

After she selected the worshippers and started preparing them on luring prey, she returned to her quarters. More exchanged officers were entering the Hive. The Queens have decided on their list. Take off was in three Moon rises. The fleet will be going deeper into their territories. On her data tablet, there was a message. The game advanced again.

_/ Incoming : Which of the two hives are you from on the planet? The one in the fields or the one near the mountain? _

_/ Outgoing: Why do you ask?_

_/Incoming: I have been sent away from mine. If you are in the same hive, it will be good to have someone I know. _

_/Outgoing: How about we take the fighters out to your chosen coordinates?_

_/Incoming : Coordinates are now being transmitted. Meet in the next moon rise before departure. _

_/Outgoing: Received. See you there._

Oddly_ ,_ she felt that he was_ miserable and alone. _


	5. 5: Challenge

Chapter 5: Challenge

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

_**You there? Are you awake? It is urgent. **_The _inseparable_ duo called out to her mind while she was resting.

_**What is so urgent? It is not even the Moon set. **_She grumbled.

_**The young one you toyed with yesterday. His foremother is also Gryphon. Our line**_. The duo replied.

_**You call that urgent?**_ She was not happy.

_**No. He is in trouble. There was a fight outside our laboratory just now. He accidentally walked into the middle of two blades. He is badly injured. We are in feedlots. The rest of the new ones are not letting him feed. Help. **_They pleaded.

_**I am coming.**_ She was definitely very _irritated_. Why should she _care_ about a newcomer? If he cannot _defend_ himself on the Hive, he was dead anyways. However, she _enjoyed_ the company of the _incorrigible inseparable_ duo and derived a _benefit_ with association. _Knowledge. _ They _must_ have a reason to keep the young one. It _better_ be a good one.

Time to engage in wraith officer mode. She threw on her black Wraith uniform. Her finger armor was snapped on with a vehemence. Daggers. Checked. Her hair hastily bunned up for a fight. And ran through the corridors towards the feedlots. A fire was raging inside her.

* * *

She saw the _inseparable_ duo outside the feedlots and growled at them. Both stepped away. They had been in a fight too. She entered the feedlots to see three blades taking their turns kicking a badly battered cleverman. Two looked at her coolly. They seen her around but never in the state like this.

_**What is the meaning of this? **_She growled at the nearest one with the dredlocks._** Picking on a weakling?**_

He snarled at her. _**Not your problem. **__He knew that there was reason that food could be allowed to wander about freely. A higher rank officer might be a backer as it was on his hive. Injuring her could earn him a challenge with her backer. He may be no match for a higher ranked officer. Unless she attacked him first, he would be in trouble._

_**My problem now. **_She snarled back getting into position. It was_ one on one _always. _Not three on one. The one on the floor was almost dead already. By right_, she should ignore it. She just did not like the look this wraith was giving her. Fighting in a feedlot and winning did confer an advantage for a while despite the risk. Even within feedlots, there was a hierarchy and the only way to _jump_ the queue amongst blades was to publicly demonstrate _sheer_ brutality. Most will take care to avoid a_ highly aggressive_ wraith for self preservation. These three may give her feeding issues in space, _judging_ by the way they treated the _weakling_.

_**You look like food. You smell like food. **_He took a sniff at her and showed her his feeding hand._ If she attacks first, he will have legitimate excuse to feed on her. _Fighting _food_ tend to be tastier.

_That was it. She really loathed the look he was giving her._ She snapped and engaged him in all fury. They were throwing each other on the walls. The fight was going into the corridor. Other blades came to look.

_**A challenge has been accepted. Feedlots. Fight Fight Fight. **_There was a telepathic echo in the area as more came to watch.

Her former Second Commanding officer was passing by and heard it. He shoved a path through the crowd aside. They moved aside. He, a high ranking male, took position of a referee in a challenge. The two who were kicking the battered cleverman quickly moved aside.

The dredlocked blade took a swipe at her as she jumped away deftly and armlocked him. His back shoved her into the wall. She growled and bit him hard. He hissed and tried to slam her into the wall. She tightened her grip as he clawed at her bleeding arms. She scratched him across the neck in ferociousness as she release the lock. His neck was now bleeding profusely and he held on to it staggering. She looked at the Second Commanding officer. He _signaled_ for her to finish. She lunged at the now weakening blade and slamming her right hand onto him draining him.

_**Show no mercy in a challenge. Kill or be killed. Well done. **_Her former Commander was there, clapping in satisfaction now. The blades had quickly made way for him. The fight was over. She won. The crowd dispersed as two worshippers appeared and dragged the husk out.

She had now won the right to feed in peace_ for now_. They left her in the feedlock with the limp figure of badly battered cleverman. She fed and left as the _inseparable_ duo supported his barely conscious broken body as he struggled to feed by instinct on the nearest cocoon. _She came. She won. She fed._ She has _moved up _the feeding hierarchy, judging by the number of spectators. She _deserved_ sleep for that.

* * *

Moon rise. Her data tablet had no messages. She looked sleepily at it. The event at the previous Moon set exhausted her. The Queen heard of the matter and was so amused that she allowed her to rest. _Not that the Queen cared who survived. _It was the thought of the blade trying to feed on her and got fed upon instead._ Survival of the fittest and cleverest. _The Queen had no time to worry about stupid impulsive young blades who _underestimated_ their opponent. Those only made _good_ weapons fodder. She deserved that Wraith uniform.

She was happily dozing on her warm bed under the layers of soft furs.

_**You there? Are you awake?**_ The _inseparable_ duo _again_.

She sat up and growled. _**Do not tell me that your friend has got into in the middle of another fight AGAIN. I have no time to look after a baby. **_

_**His body is barely able to regulate warmth. His stores were only adequate for regeneration of essential parts. He is too cold. **_They _pleaded_. Again.

_**Go sleep with him then. **_She replied.

_**We tried. He is still too cold. Your body radiates more warmth. The other option is to drag a worshipper in. But the available ones seem to have issues with the cool temperature too. We tried. She did no good. **_Both ernestly replied.

_**Bring him to my quarters then. **__She resigned herself to fate. _The duo seem too determined to keep this one _alive_ and _her mind_ will never hear the end of it if something _untoward_ happened.

* * *

His eyes woke to an unfamiliar room. He blinked and looked around. The room was sparse. There was a clean black leather wraith uniform with reptilian accents on its collar was hanging on the wall in front of him. A large wooden chest at the corner. Two data tablets strewn on the table. He was warm snuggled under the soft furs...then he realised his coat and top were taken off. They were folded neatly on the chair beside the bed. They smelled cleaned. The scent of the room was unusual. Male wraiths tend to emit a musky scent. The room smelt more unusual but pleasant. Probably a _blade's_ room. The bed was so comfortable with a warmth. He felt the sheets. It was as though someone had slept next to him.

The light was filtering across the room. And then the door opened. It was the _inseparable_ duo. They came to see him. He whiffed their scent. It was too _different_ from the room scent. It had to a room of another but he only knew two persons other than_ the odd wraith worshipper_ he met. They were in front of him. So whose room was it? His eyes started to show panic. He was new to their Hive.

They reassured him gently. He was fine in a close ally's room. Their ally was on duty and would not mind him recuperating. From them, His new Hive ship, as he found out, was not like his old Hive ship. He was sent to one where others will fight and challenge daily for feeding and positions. It was not as bad with the newcomers who were exchanged. Life on this Hive ship would be tougher than his old Hive ship. His mother is the Queen of his old Hive ship and she favored her children over others. The new Queen had a different way of running her Hive. It was the survival of the fittest and cleverest. There were seldom any favors shown. He had to be more mindful and cautious of where he was going. Stepping in the middle of a status challenge was a straight route to the feedlots where he will be left for dead. The end result would be most likely dead.

He was also advised to form allies to survive. Being a cleverman, he was generally viewed as weaker than the blades. He nodded. They channelled the conversation towards the research they would be doing. The Queen had assigned him to their laboratory which was a relief. They were discussing the details of how to improve certain relay pathways and the algorithm of transport beam.

_**Have my quarters become a meeting place for scientists? I should apply to be a cleverman. **_He froze at the recognition of a familiar telepathic signature. _Fire burning_ presence.

_**Yes. But you are only good at planetary systems. Your coding skills are still suboptimal. Like an iratus on an interface.**_ The inseparable duo chorused back.

_**Still superior to your combat skills. An iratus could probably fight better than you. **_The familiar presence was growing stronger. _**Who called me up in the middle of my sleep to fight?**_

_**We did. Your status at the feedlot is higher now. You should thank us for the opportunity. **_The duo replied cheerfully to their ally.

_**Flattery gets you no where. Your new cleverman is alive, is he not? And should I thank you for being a bed warmer to him? .**_ The presence was strongest outside the door. He took a deep breath. He was going to meet the mystery blade.

He was however not prepared for the sight of what he saw. The door opened..._wraith worshipper?_ _No, it cannot be._ The _human_ woman appeared in full wraith uniform. A partial glimpse of a tattoo on the side of her neck showed under her unfastened collar. Her eyes were now fiery instead of heavily subdued when he first met her in the ship. She stopped and looked at him as her wide brown eyes widened with increasing fiery.

_**YOU! **_They both pointed accusingly at each other. The inseparable duo were looking in surprise at the unexpected reactions of both parties.

Challenge. It never ends.


	6. 6: Technology

Chapter 6: Technology

* * *

Author's note: This Chapter is filled with my speculation on Wraith tech. Plenty of technobabble here incorporated into the story.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The Hive fleet was travelling through relatively peaceful region of space until the next system which was many cycles away. The hyperdrives could not be engaged for long due to radiation damage to the hull. As a precaution, the ships were using sublight engines to move through space. In between planets, the fleet often asked approval from the wraith factions to replenish their stock.

Most were tolerant and permission was often given on conditions of using only restricted populated areas and limit on the numbers they could have. In return, the Hive fleet provided the access to any technological advancement or research to the lead cleverman of the owning faction. It was a fair exchange, considering that some of the refugees in the fleet were scientists who had worked closely with their former Lantean/Ancient masters. That was the only advantage that their moving fleet have. Occasionally, a faction had a piece of technology of their enemies and invited those scientists from the fleet to examine it for information sharing.

The Queen took the advantage of the temporary peace. She had ordered survivors or newcomers who had little or no experience to undergo scheduled sessions on the technology. The group leaders of clevermen were present at her Meeting Chamber for selections of their potential trainees. There was around nine wraith blades who came from ravaged worlds. _Plus one hybrid_, herself. There was not a single cleverman. It was due to the fact that clevermen tend to retain genetic memories of their forebearers. Hence their ability to process their specialised area came as natural as breathing.

The seven group leaders were there to interview interested candidates. The choices fell within three main discipines: Planetary science, Biological, Algorithms. The _inseparable_ duo were group leaders of one discipline. They were also granted first choice of one candidate. It was a reward for the work they did in the Hive exchange of wraiths.

She was their _first_ choice. The _inseparable_ duo noticed the Biological group leader's eye on her. He seemed _more_ interested in her as a specimen than as a candidate. He growled in disappointment but the Queen's order had to be followed. She had encountered him a few times when she was ordered to test her pheromone levels. He was not at all a pleasant wraith.

The _inseparable_ duo's area was multidisciplinary as the mainstay was more on programming and coding just about anything organic and inorganic. Unlike the others, analysis could be on the internal organic programming of the transport beam to the enhancement of sensor array algorithms. Biological group collaborated closely with them when required. It was easy since they were in the same area of the ship.

Two blades were interested and interviewed by the duo on their general knowledge. One was selected. The selected blade was older than the_ inseparable _duo but had a morbid sense of humor despite his serious looking demeanor. And a _constant_ grin when he cracked jokes at her expense. He was careful not to crack food jokes. She respected that. He had a curved tattoo on his left cheek signifying a battle he fought on and his telepathic signature was sharp like a dagger.

The Planetary science group leader was the most popular. There was a distinct advantage for a blade to learn from them since it was essential to know how to deal with spatial abnormalities and deciding on landing ground offered a combat advantage. He nearly got swamped by seven blades immediately when the Queen left.

* * *

She stole a glance at the silent young cleverman examining a schematic diagram at his station. He had not sent her any further messages after finding out that she was the mystery 'blade'. The game ceased. She was disappointed at first. She did enjoy the strategy game with him but she found replacements of blades who were easier to beat. Winning was the desired end result. She was satisfied with that thought.

A loud growl turn her attention to the older blade who was pinching his nose in frustration. He had problems understanding the principles of organic cold fusion reaction. They were studying power generation together but she found that he processed information slower than she did. It was not his fault. She had worked under and associated with clevermen. He did not. He was a former hunter in his world but he was keen on learning. However this topic was also difficult for her.

As she was explaining her understanding of basic theory to the increasingly agitated blade, the young cleverman watched her intermittently. He just did not know what to say to her. He wondered why she never sent him a message again. _Perhaps_ he was wrongly assuming that she was inculcated in the Wraith ways. _Perhaps_ he could talk to a worshipper about _human_ culture. She did _behave_ like one when he met her the first time.

The _inseparable_ duo were busy discussing the transport beam issue with the Lead Cleverman. He inspected the detailed reports on the other interface terminal. They had experimented the beam again on a permitted culling. It improved from a stinking lump of flesh the last time to dead creature that resembled the prey with missing parts upon rematerialising. They were getting close to solving it. The young cleverman had identified and fixed the errors on the beam's algorithm. His views on the failure of the beam indicated that the error was in the molecular calculations. An error which only the Biological group can resolve. _As far as the Biological group were concerned_, their calculations were _perfect_. Getting the Lead Cleverman involved was a tactful option of coercing Biological group to recheck. He shared their consensus after reviewing the analysis. Satisfied, the _inseparable_ duo came over their trainees after the Lead Cleverman left.

_**Any questions on power generation? **_ Their question directed at the two trainees who appear to be in disagreement.

_**Yes**_. The older blade paused._** Zero point modules have better power generation. So why do we bother with cold fusion reactor cores ? The equations of cold fusion reaction show a constant flux when the same variables are entered. Stability is an issue.**_

_**This Hive is mainly powered by a Zero point module with three organic cold fusion reactor core and the auxiliary power come from other sources. However Zero point modules are limited in supply, like the enemy. So flexibility is required where power generation is concerned. If Zero point modules run out, our Hive will be frozen in space. At least with three organic cold fusion cores, it still can use sublight for propulsion The ship power generation system was created for adaptation of any power source. **_Both chorused in reply.

_**What other sources are on this hive?**_ She asked.

_**The Hive is able to convert some solar energy through the hull to a certain degree. As you are aware, that form generates the least power.**_ The _inseparable_ duo said in firm unison.

_**And? Don't tell me that even feeding husks and excretions of the worshippers are used in power generation. There is a module on using unwanted materials for power.**_ The older blade was exasperated.

_**Where do you think they go? Out the airlock? Do you see filthy airlocks? Or smell anything there? We don't waste anything. **_Both smiled at their two trainees. Teeth showing in absolute glee at their bewildered faces.

Technology. Some things should not be made known.


	7. 7: Bonds

Chapter 7: Bonds

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The Hive fleet were orbiting around a planet of another permissive wraith faction. Every Hive were busy replenishing stock or doing technical maintenance. This planet was the biggest she has ever seen. It was about four times the size of the usual terresterial ones. And it had six moons. One was irregular shaped. There was a larger amount of prey population. Some agricultural landmarks could be seen from space. Crops of food for the prey who in turn provided sustenance for the wraiths.

Instead of the usual hunting method, cruisers were despatched from the fleet to a designated point of pick up. It was a _fly by fast food pick up_. The worshippers sent by smaller scout ships in the Hive hangars to the planet's surface. Only the fleet worshippers were allowed to move into prey populated areas under _strict escort_ of the faction worshippers. They were even checked for any technology. No technology can go with them. Not even data tablets.

Their worshippers came back with bundles of leather and fabric, several sacks of harvests and other necessary items required in the Hive until the next planet. Some worshippers were walking through the Wraith quarters. Each was carrying a big bag filled with different items. They were delivering individual requested items to wraiths. She watched some blades excitedly comparing differently designed daggers from the planet. Two clevermen walking past her, had leather bound books under their arms . Books were the primitive version of data tablets. Some wraiths had _odd_ tastes.

Training was on hiatus. The laboratory was now restricted to the young cleverman only. The terminals were running simulations and the two trainees were not allowed near it. The _inseparable_ duo were part of the fleet's clevermen delegation on the planet meeting with the clevermen of the faction. The transport beam technology was of particular interest to the new faction and they have a research stronghold on the planet.

She was bored. It was already one cycle. The combat room was filled with young blades sparring. Taking a fighter out to fly was not allowed under the agreement with the faction hosts. The worshipper's hall was crowded with worshippers and their stocks. Only a few blades were allowed there to provide assistance. She was corridor watching and it was also getting boring.

She turned around only to sense a worshipper with one big bag approaching her.

"Master, I have something for you" The worshipper said timidly as she held out a neatly packaged box.

"I did not order anything from the planet." She stared at the worshipper. The worshipper looked like a girl. Not nearly a woman, yet not a child.

"I am ordered to give it to you." The worshipper murmured. Fear was in girl's eyes, her hands were trembling along with the box.

"By whom?" She demanded. It better not be a mistake. She was in no mood to fight into a fight with a wraith who might be upset about a misdelivery.

"Iiii donnn't knnnnow. I wasss just told to paaaass it to you." The girl stammered.

There was no point in questioning her further. Scanning the girl's mind did not reveal who it was from. She took the package and waved the grateful worshipper away. The girl scurried on to the next delivery.

Now she was intrigued. In the privacy of her quarters, she tore the packaging and opened the box. Inside the box, laid a hairpiece and a vial of liquid. The hairpiece was made out of a dark organometal and shaped like a wraith fighter with detailed carvings. Her sigils were also carved on it. She styled her hair and put it on. Her hair looked better with it. She took a sniff of the vial. It smelt sweet and pleasant. Then she took more sniffs at the box.

No wraith has been near it. She had not done anything for worshippers. Maybe it was _bribery_ to keep her away from them. But they would not know her sigils. Almost all worshippers did not understand the Wraith written language or the sigils. It had to be from a wraith. It could not be from her former Commander. She did not tell him her sigils. Perhaps it was the _inseparable_ duo ordered it for her. Only they would be that odd.

* * *

It was six cycles. The delegation were still on the planet. The worshippers were still offloading the stock from the planet. She was still getting gifts. It was ridiculous. No other wraiths would want her items. The delivery was no mistake and the delivery was by a different worshipper each cycle. A bone carved comb, a dark red embossed leather dress, two more hairpieces, and a _make up_ set. The _make up _set was extreme. The _inseparable_ duo could be playing a joke on her. She might dress up and play wraith worshipperagain.

"Master, I have a delivery." The worshipper said politely and bowed. Yet again. She took the box from the worshipper and waved her off again. Another gift again. She looked at the box. It was engraved with her sigils. It was meant for keeping decorative body pieces and make up inside. She opened it and there were fresh native flower petals from the planet. They gave off a faint but delicate fragrance which permeated her room. This was a bit too _extreme_. All the essentials to smell and look like the favored worshippers. She could not imagine that the _inseparable_ duo asking the uniform making worshippers about her measurements. The dress fit her perfectly. She will turn the tables on both of them.

* * *

_'"_To get a woman to speak to you, gifts are of the absolute necessity. To get her to pay attention to you, you must maintain a certain mystery. Most women like to beautify themselves. Jewellery, perfume and make up would be suitable gifts. Only the finest quality. It would be better to personalise your gifts. If a woman starts wearing them, it is time that you take the chance and speak to them." An older worshipper advised him.

He asked her politely in private to give him advice on getting human females to speak to him. She was surprised that he did not want to just _take_ the woman, like other wraiths. Whoever the woman was, she would be _lucky_ to be his worshipper. He was young, tall, well groomed and very handsome for a wraith. The old worshipper also sensed that he was very mild and not aggressive. The others just came, see what they like and grab the chosen worshipper. It was often against the worshipper's will. Their worshippers were just personal bed warmers and frequently complained about the lack of affection. Some could be beaten by the wraith. It was not uncommon to see badly battered women after bed warming duties. This young cleverman seem keen on getting a woman to speak to him. _How sweet_.

"May I ask whom you want to attract? I might be able to tell you what she likes." The old worshipper asked.

"No. I just wanted to know. What is the meaning of attract?" His multitoned voice replied.

"If you want a woman to keep speaking to you, attraction is necessary." She paused. Wraiths had no clue on the definition of human love. There was a blank look on his face.

"Or bond?" She thought carefully. They might have an idea of bond.

"Your words are valuable. You may leave now." He waved her off and she bowed.

He was in deep thought. Bonding was common between male wraiths. The bond is more of open mind sharing through feeding off each other but has to be limited. Or end up like his group leaders, the _inseparable _duo, where the thoughts were inseparable in one unit. Even telepathic signatures will merge to accommodate the other.

Mating with a hybrid is unacceptable. Bonding had occurred to him before they met. To his disappointment, she was not the male blade he had expected. Bonded males are often spared the mating frenzy because of the mind effects on the physiological functions. Queens do not desire them because it decreased the effect of their male pheromones. It has no reproductive value and had nothing to do with reproductive organs. Therefore the Queen would not care. It could be an option.

* * *

The _inseparable_ duo were back in their laboratory. The Hive fleets were preparing to leave. Both decided to get her a data tablet of the strategy game moves from an avid player. It was one of the faction cleverman. He was unbeatable amongst his peers. She would be pleased. However it was the first time that she kept both waiting. The young cleverman was engrossed in analysing the information her gift as fast as he could.

Both were busy looking at the new schematics for the transport beam through the interface when the door open A fresh sweet fragrance wafted through.

"Worshipper, this is a restricted area. Leave or be fed on." Both said sternly, their eyes still trained on the interface.

"Really? _Masters_, I thought you missed me." A familiar voice said. The voice was sweet in a sarcastic tone.

A data tablet dropped on the ground. It was the young cleverman. All three clevermen looked at a stunning looking ..._hybrid_.

"Would you like me to mess up your laboratory?" She purred seductively. Her hair was styled with the black hair piece. She was wearing her Iratus necklace. The red gemstone centrepiece seem to glow emphasizing her dress and curves. If she was not a hybrid, she would have looked like a Queen.

_**Uh...the wraith worshipper joke was over? He knows what you are. **_Both of their eyes darted uniformly at the young cleverman who just staring at her.

_**Then why send me all of these? **_She was glaring at the _inseparable_ duo.

The door opened again and a growl was heard.

"Hello worshipper, this is a restricted area. But you will warm my bed later if you are lucky not to be fed on. Given your need to be with wraiths. And you smell good." A deep gruff multitonal voice of the older blade said behind her.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

_**I will be back later. Forgot to take my data tablet. **_The older blade walked out of the laboratory quickly. He stole a quick last look at her while leaving. The female hybrid was known for being extremely vicious in fights. She had served under one of the most brutal Wraith Commanders. He had just fed and he was not about to risk landing in the feedlots. She did look regal.

_**Well? **_ She tapped her boots impatiently. Her hand on her waist.

_**We got something for you. It is in the data tablet. That was all we got you. Those are not from us.**_ Both eyed her curiously

_**Who else could have known my sigils? Even that blade is not aware how to access it. Only the ones who work in the laboratory knows. Other than you both... WAIT A MINUTE. **_Her eyes trailed to the staring cleverman.

_**YOU!**_ She pointed her finger at the still staring cleverman.

The young cleverman picked up the data tablet and put it on the table. He excused himself and quietly left the laboratory with a blank look to the incredulous look of the _inseparable_ duo and her fiery glare.

* * *

The _inseparable_ duo came to her quarters. They noticed that their young cleverman was too quiet. He had shut his mind so they could not probe it without notice. He did his job but they did not like the silence from him. He always had some brilliant ideas to discuss with them during duties. They decided to talk to her about it.

_**We do not think that he meant it as a joke. It took a lot of effort to find your sigils and even more so to get the measurements from the worshippers without rumors. **_The duo said to her. They had to find a time to talk to the cleverman about hacking through the security protocols. Now was an inappropriate time.

_**Yes. And this look like an individual design. He must have got a worshipper to take the design to a master craftman on the planet. Did you both not meet while in the fighters?**_ One of duo was examining the hairpiece. It was very detailed work. Not the handiwork of a common craftsman. The design was also meaningful.

_**And this vial of perfume oil is distilled from a rare plant. **_They nodded to each other in agreement. The wraith hosts had shown them the plant on the planet. In their prey's payment method, it would be fetch a high price. The perfume was often used as a reward for the most devout worshipper on that planet.

_**For all of this, bribes have to be paid. **_The other said as he studied the vial and the other gifts. The wraith scout pilots do not mind extra prey. The young cleverman had been rewarded with three extra prey from the special feedlot. It was no doubt that those have been used as payment. In fact, no wraith would mind extra food. Extra provisions was an easy feat. Those provisions would have to be paid to worshippers for those tasks. The worshippers did not mind it at all.

_**It takes a lot of effort and planning. Time too. **_The inseparable duo said in a serious tone as both were exchanging items to scrutinise.

_**He never sent me a message after we met face to face, and now he sends me this? He does not even like wraith worshippers. **_Her eyes were questioning them.

_**Have you thought that maybe he just did not know how to talk to you now? He does not know you as we do. You said it before - inexperienced**_. Both tactfully put it to her.

He was a mild tempered wraith and not brash as some of the wraith his age. He might be slightly older than her but he only experienced being on his mother's Hive.

She sighed.

_**Probably went around asking a few worshippers for advice too.**_ One of the duo could guess what will happen. The female worshippers will know that he was enquiring about a likely worshipper. It meant being pestered since there were many who want to be favored by a wraith. They had noticed a few worshipper secretly eyeing the young cleverman upon their return to the Hive. Feeding on one annoying worshipper was different to feeding on ten annoying worshippers. The Queen will notice it. The Queen's attention is unwanted unless it was for exceptional work or achievements.

She sighed again. They wanted her to talk to the young cleverman. And not by the data tablet. Wraith to Wraith was the idea. Or in her case hybrid to wraith. She had to settle this or she will never hear the end of it. Her mind tried scanning for his presence on the ship. It was hard to locate a disconnected mind on the telepathic Hive network. She probably have to track him on foot in the ship.

* * *

Several corridors and a few levels later, she heard a group of female worshippers. She might go scare them. It always cheered her up. She moved silently towards the noise. She did not like what she was hearing. She sensed a wraith. Probably another one for the airlock former Commander style.

"Oh honey, why would you want to try and talk to a girl who ignores you? The old lady told us to accompany you. "

"You could take her. Unless another had already taken her."

"Some women do not appreciate good things when it comes to them."

"Any of us here are willing replacements. Just take your pick."

The group of worshippers saw her coming towards them and moved aside. To her surprise, they did not move away. It could be a high ranking male. She better move on. Until the corner of her eye spotted the young cleverman. He was sitting the window sill and looking out at the stars. It was a bad idea to put worshippers' hall in an area where the best views were. He was not reacting. The group of worshippers were not moving away. She hissed at them.

"ALL OF YOU. MOVE OR I FIND YOU THE MOST BRUTAL COMMANDER TO SERVE." Her voice raised in absolute vehemence at their shamelessness. This group was probably new from the planet. Their faces were new to her.

"Says who? Are you his? You are shouting in front of a wraith. Be careful. You may get one yourself." said an arrogant one who appeared to be the leader of the group. It was game on. She will toy with the arrogant one. After all she looked like a wraith worshipper for the moment. The young cleverman was still staring at the stars. He was ignoring all of them. His mind locked and seemingly lost.

The others joined in. "If you are his, you do not deserve to be. The old lady said that he told her the girl would not speak to him despite what he has done."

"Back off " A girl spat at her.

She controlled herself. A few dead worshippers would be hard to explain to the Queen. But one dead worshipper would be easy to explain. She went towards the girl who spat at her and narrowed her eyes as she approached her. One blade was walking towards the commotion. He saw her and stopped. He turned and immediately walked the opposite direction. Someone was going to die. He was not interested to be in the middle.

"Did you just spit at me, girl? Do you know who you are spitting at?" Her voice was now dangerously calm, her faces inches away from the girl.

"Oh? What are you going to do? There are 5 of us vs one of you."

"Really? What can you do to me? With 5 of you?" Her feeding hand twitching. Her eyes stared through the other's eyes.

"We can also make it look like an accident." The girl and her were staring each other down.

The group were circling her and moving in. Even within prey, they tend to bond with each other to pick on lone ones.

She suddenly grabbed the girl by the throat and shoved her against the wall. A gag was heard. She sensed that they were about to pounce on her. She slammed her feeding hand against the now struggling girl. Her prey gave an agonising screech as her life start draining. While she was draining the girl, she turned and look at the rest.

" Oh and I have _served_ as a crew member under a very brutal Wraith Commander. Best time ever."

She looked at the glimpses of shocked faces as the group were frozen in fear. Their faces paled. They were sweating in the cool environment. The girl was now a dead husk.

"Drag her husk out before I start feeding on the rest of you. You may address me as Master. "

Two girls backed against the wall to stay as far away from her to grab the husk and drag it away. The other two were taking steps backwards from her as she walked towards them.

"Do not spit at me. That is punishment. Tell the old lady to back away from him. None of you deserve to be near him. None of you are good enough." She said in a very slow icy tone.

The girls gave quick successive nods and moved away. She turned and look at him. He was now staring at her.

_**It is true. They are not good enough for you.**_ She shrugged. _**They would not be bothering you again. **_

_**I know. I appreciate that. I... miss the strategy game with you. And you did not want to speak to me. **_His eyes were sad.

_**Oh? I thought that you did not want to speak to me. **_She was surprised. _**I really like your gifts. **_

_**It cost me 2 extra prey but it was worth it.**_ He smiled. _**After all, you fought over me twice. And you are speaking to me again.**_

He made a space for her at the sill of the Hive. They sat beside each other silently looking at the stars.

Bonds. Can be so simple yet so complex.


	8. 8: Queen

Chapter 8: Queen

* * *

This chapter ties in with New Life , a short prequel listed in my stories

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The Lead Cleverman looked at the Queen silently as she read the analysis. Her face did not display a single emotion.

_**My Queen, the hybrid is showing increasing telepathic strengths. **_He was cautious. _**And highly aggressive. **_There was a reason that the Queen took the hybrid in against advice. The superficial excuse was that the hybrid saved her child but he knew that there was a bigger reason or the behaviors would not be tolerated. A blade had recently seen the female hybrid bring another wraith to a kneel. She already fed on three worshippers and one blade since she entered the ship. That was three worshippers too many. Six blades ended in the feedlots. She had to be pulled off before she fed on them.

The Queen was still reading the analysis and complaints.

_**She may pose danger to you. You are the Primary. **_He continued.

The Queen got up from her throne. _**Summon her. That is all. **_The Queen waved him off and looked out of the window.

* * *

She bowed before the Queen as the Lead Cleverman left the Throne room. It was not a good thing to be in front of the Queen now. She was thinking of what she could have done to warrant attention.

The Queen circled her, inspecting her closely with her gold specked eyes. _**Do you know why you are here?**_ The Queen looked down into her eyes. She was taller than the hybrid with a dominant presence.

_**No, my Queen. **_

The Queen raised her feeding hand gracefully close to her cheek. It was not a good sign. A dark domineering presence was probing her mind. Then it started overwhelming her mind to kneel. The Queen's mind was bringing her mind to a kneel.

She dropped to her knees.

_**Your mind is strong, my child. Like your mother. **_The dark presence enveloped her mind.

_**My mother?**_

_**Relax your mind, child.**_ The dark presence whispered into her mind. _**It may hurt.**_

A sharp piercing pain entered her mind, twisting it excruiciatingly. A flow of darkness started flooding it with visions. The Queen was channelling memories into her.

A hazy vision appeared in her mind. A woman, heavily pregnant, was restrained to a steel table. Her body writhing in pain. Surrounding her body a halo of flames dancing around her. The woman was raspily chanting in a strange musical accent. She was in her last throes of death. It sounded familiar...like the flames she saw before in her first ship. A deep sense of sorrow overwhelmed her mind. A loss suddenly filled her senses and threw her into a dark void. She felt her body tremble as tears started flowing. The woman looked like her... the dark presence started to morph into another vision...

A baby girl was born. She was crying as her mother laid dead, her blood splattered around the room...the dark presence twisted and reveal

She saw the Queen , not regal as she is now. The Queen slowly shrunk into a young girl. She felt the hunger ... the young girl was starving in a cell and nearly unconscious. Her lips were parched. The same woman was in the cell amongst others who ignored the starving girl. She watched as the woman tiptoed towards to girl and bade her to drink from her bowl. The woman had the same parched lips. She craddled the girl in her arms surrounding the child with a warm glow. She carefully chewed the fruit and fed it to the girl who was now bathed in the halo of healing fire. A dark presence fade the vision into another...

The young girl was grewing into the image of the Queen...only simpler...the regal one as she knew but younger. The pregnant woman was brought to the room by two Ancient guards...the voices of the Ancient guards could be heard.

"Feed on her by six years."

The younger version of the Queen was stunned several times into feeding on the woman who mouthed the words of forgiveness at the Queen. The guards laughed cruelly and threw woman back into the cell... there were six wraith children weeping over the limp body of woman. Then the dark presence slided another vision...

"Well, she likes them...she can bear them...her genetics are perfect." An Ancient scientist said coldly...another vision flowed over ...

The woman was breathing shallowly and her belly was large...in the arms of the Queen...the words were being mouthed...the words grew louder...

"My child is part of your people now. Remember your words."

Then it went back to hazy visions of the woman was being restrained in front of the Queen who was weeping for her behind the glass...

Suddenly the flames return...Loss...Tragedy...they cried at the dark presence and the two intertwined.

* * *

The Queen suddenly saw the burning flames...a woman was walking through them...a whisper into her mind...open your eyes my Queen...

The Queen opened her eyes and saw the hybrid in front of her standing...There were raging fire in where the pupils should be. The Hybrid had grown like her but there was a strange multitonal voice singing the same chant the Queen heard as a near dead starving girl. Then the hybrid looked at her, a halo of fire surrounded her... as the multitonal voice sang.

_~The Created shall consume their Creators. _

_Part of her is part of your people_

_An unbreakable bond._

_One with yours._

_And always shall be._

_Taker of life._

_Remember your words._

_My child watched over yours. _

_My dear friend. ~_

The Queen smiled at the flaming majesty of a familiar apparition. _**Old friend...I remember.**_

~_ She is forbidden._

_Forbidden to the Eternal flame._

_Her fire has one origin_

_A loss, a tragedy._~

The fire faded from the hybrid's eyes as she collapsed onto the misty floor. The Queen bent down and whispered gently into her ear.

"Your mother saved some of my people's life including mine. For that, she lost the strength of life to bring you into the world. She paid the ultimate price... her life for yours and ours. Remember that. Behave yourself. "

A tear flowed from the still unconscious hybrid's eye as her crumpled body lay amongst the misty tendrils. The Queen walked slowly to the back of the Throne room. She gazed at the stars, in memory of the one who saved her.

_**She will always be part of the Wraith, old friend. Perhaps more.**_

A lone star glowed brightly amongst the rest. Like a fire by the dark.

* * *

There were no further complaints about the hybrid female after the meeting. She had calmed down more. The Hivemaster and Lead Cleverman were relieved. The Primary Queen can be extremely intimdating with her dominance and strength. Her telepathic powers are known to be the strongest amongst the Queens. They were fortunate that she made Primary.

Queen. Majesty.


	9. 9: War

Chapter 9: War

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

A bright blinding light went through the space. Shockwaves after shockwaves went through rocking the fleet. As she was going towards the hangars, she saw panicking worshippers being escorted to safety and Wraith officers ran to their posts in the mayhem. A Lantean aurora class battleship had appeared out of nowhere behind one Hive and started firing. One Hive ship, fighters and its cruisers rammed themselves into the Lantean battleship in matyrdom. Drones had been aimed at the Hive ship and their Queen probably knew that there were no way of surviving it. The blast has severely weakened the shields of Lantean battleship.

_**Regroup Regroup**_. The Lead fighter pilot's instructions went through._** Move towards the hangar. **_Other Hives released several fighters. They swarmed around as firing as much as they could.

_**Standby. All fighters. Lantean vessel lowering shields. **_A cruiser commander echoed through their minds. The familiar telepathic signature was of her former Commander. _**Aim at their hangars. **_He knew their vulnerability from experience.

The fleet surrounded the lone Lantean battleship firing as many rounds as they could to drain the shields. The Lantean battleship was battered with energy weapons each time they had to lower shields for the drones to release. Black hazy smoke were leaking from the Lantean battleship.

More Hive ships and escorts were jumping into battle from hyperspace. They were from nearby factions. More swarms of fighters came and then the ship fired drones at the nearest Hive ship.

_**FIRE NOW. **_ The command came through loud and clear. All of them fired on the hangar and flew past rapidly in formation gracefully like a swarm. They returned and repeated. The doomed Hive ship and their cruisers were going in straight into the Lantean battleship for the final journey.

_**RETURN TO HIVE NOW.**_ The signal was loud and clear as the swarms returned to their respective Hives. Everything seem to slow down as she looked back at the second group of matyrs. A shockwave went through... a brilliant ball of glaring whitish light was spreading like an exploding star...some of the fighters were thrown off from the returning fleet...then the safety of the hangar...the autodocking system took over...while everything seem to rock...her fighter docked and started charging up. Another bright light took place...the Lantean battleship was gone. So were two Hive ships and their escorts. Some of the wraiths were with her on the journey. The Hunters...the Second in Command...they were part of the first Hive ship and cruisers which made the suicide run. Her mind went numb. She knew that they were gone.

She stepped out of her fighter as other blades silently filed into the corridors to their quarters. Some of their own did not make it. Wraith technicians and other clevermen were making their way to repair parts of the Hive ship. War in space had now reached their fleet. She looked out of a window and saw the remnants of ships scattered across space. Some smaller explosions took place in larger remnants. It was a graveyard. Hyperspace windows were opening from afar, the other Hive fleets were returning. They lost one of theirs too.

A silent scream was building up inside her. She wanted to scream at everything. Probably scream until she had no strength left. As a Wraith officer, she could not. A display of emotions was a weakness. Like others, there were silence. The Hive fleet was set to do a group hyperspace jump soon. They were going to an allied Wraith faction's territory to fix damages around orbit and replenish lost stock. Like the many unemotional faces, she filed into her quarters to clean herself up.

* * *

A cycle after battle, an additional tattoo was now added in line of her first on the side of her neck. For their particular group in recognition of bravery in the line of fire. A reward. For some young blades, it was their first. The Biological cleverman was doing the tattoo by the Queen's order. It was done in the Meeting room openly under the supervision of the Hivemaster. It stung but no reaction was expected. Her tattoo was done. She got up and bowed to the Hivemaster who returned one to her.

She walked towards the laboratory and the door opened. The _inseparable_ duo and their cleverman were busy repairing parts of the ship and running diagnostics. She looked at them in a daze and closed the door. They were busy.

She returned to her quarters and crawled under the furs. She curled up tightly into the ball. She felt lost. Her mind got lost in the darkness. Clutched tightly in her bleeding hand was the armor that the Hunters had made for her.

* * *

They were allowed to fly their fighters over certain selected areas. Those were allocated for their hunting needs. She decided to follow the hunting group. They were familiar with her now. There was another group from the cruiser coming. They saw seven fighters. No doubt, her former Commander was the lead hunter. He joined their group and took over as leader. It was usual for him. There was one difference. He did not suggest to use her as scout or bait and lure. A younger blade suggested it and he got thrown into a tree. _**Use your capability as a hunter. She is a Wraith officer. Not a thing for prey to enjoy. **_

She sat quietly. Then the images of the battle started flooding into her mind. She shook it away. There were _prey_ coming. The blades started to signal. She told a blade to take her stunner. He did not know any better. He took it. The lead group went in and took ten by surprise. They moved up and in the bushes, they saw a cloaked Lantean vessel with its hatch opened. From the interior, it was a very small vessel. There were three Lanteans who probably escaped another battle.

_**Plan now is to lure them away from their vessel. Those to the left, prepare...BY IRATUS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOOD? **_He saw her walking towards them. No response.

Her hair was a mess. She had released her hair bun. In her hand, held the finger armor the Hunters gave her. She was holding it tightly as the blood flowed. Tears brimming in her eyes.

_**Save her, Commander? **_She heard a blade ask.

_**No. Wait and see. BY IRATUS. **_She felt the frustration in her former Commander.

She did not care. All the hurt, the broken bones, the beatings...the Hunters... The same silent scream was rising inside her. Three heads turned towards her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

She looked at them blankly.

"Do you need help?"

She continued walking towards the open hatch. They quickly blocked her and started demanding to know who she was. She stood still...things were going slowly...mouths were moving...words she cannot hear. She closed her eyes and imagined the fields where the Hunters and her used to play around. They were gone forever. Images of her trying to detangle the hair of one...their training sessions...her body started trembling...she started the loudest wail...tears were flowing from her eyes...

The three Lantean men stood there stunned at the crying girl. Suddenly she sprinted towards the open hatch, pushing them aside. They ran after her into it and the door shut. The The wraiths behind the bushes were looked at their hunting leader.

_**Now how do we save her? **_They asked_**.**_

_**Get me my grenades in storage now. Stun weapons are of no use on those DAMN ships. Let's hope the ship has not taken off by then. BY THE QUEEN IRATUS. **_He ordered his subordinate who sprinted.

The flock of native flying creatures started taking off in droves. Screams rang out within the invisible vessel. It was a while before the screams stopped. His subordinate came up to his side with the grenades quickly. The invisible vessel started decloaking. It was cyclindrical in shape and small.

_**Throw one now?**_ He asked.

_**No. Wait. I did not train her to get herself KILLED. **_He snarled in a very annoyed tone.

The hatch came up. She was standing there. Her eyes were red from crying but blank as a void. Blood was all over. A bloodied dagger in her hand with a bloodied finger armor...and three husks were on it with visible stab marks. All of the wraiths looked at her. She advanced steadily towards them.

_**WHAT BY IRATUS WERE YOU DOING? **_Her former Commander jumped in front of her. Her eyes met his. She blinked. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"War. We captured an intact Lantean vessel. The Queen will be pleased..." Her flat voice trailed off.

One of the men left to contact the Hive of the find. The blades went inside the vessel and threw the husks out. Most of them had never seen the inside of a Lantean vessel. A few tapped on brown buttons on the console. Nothing happened. Except it appeared to activate the Commander's growl each time a button was tapped.

* * *

Her former Commander sat with her in front of the Lantean vessel viewscreen in silent contemplation of what had happened. The Wraith faction had no interest in the small vessel. They have a few captured and stored. And a few of their wraiths walked into invisible ones. Those were duly blown up. It was theirs to keep. If someone was flying it, it has to be escorted by fighters.

_**So how do you work this thing? **_He broke the silence as a few curious blades looked around. She pointed to a small bluish gel pad which looked like an interface.

_**I was pressing buttons on their console. Then my hand hit this gel interface and my thoughts were of decloaking and opening the hatch. It did what I thought.**_ She explained.

_**Think cloak**_. He waited

She put her feeding hand on it. It glowed.

_**Careful. Don't feed on the vessel. Queen would be displeased at a husk of a vessel. **_He cautioned. She snickered.

_**Commander, the vessel disappeared! **_They heard a few taps around and then blade faces and hands appeared in front of their view_**. **_

_**Now think uncloak. **_

She thought it. Her former Commander deliberately put on his nastiest snarling appearance. All of the ones outside jumped as the vessel decloaked. She laughed heartily.

_**Feel better now? Wraith humor helps. **_His thoughts whispered privately to her. She nodded. He was one of the most brutal Wraith Commanders. He also had a brutal sense of humor.

Three blades were initially disappointed that they could not ride in it. However her former Commander said they could if they would pick up all the fighters including hers.

_**Think of two Wraith blades in one single cockpit. My Second is sending two to get my fighter. Now think of three in it. These three will be attempting it. **_His thoughts whispered privately to her. She was shaking with laughter at the thought.

Their fighter escorts were waiting in the air.

_**Do not cloak it. We do not want to hit it by accident. **_Lead escort communicated telepathically.

_**Received. Give me space. First time I am flying this vessel.**_ She pressed on it and thought of the formation.

_**Received. Ready when you are.**_ The fighter escorts gave her a wide berth.

She found that it was easier to fly by thought. It was a smooth journey into the hangar and docked on a spare bay. The hatch opened. She found the _inseparable_ duo and the young cleverman excitedly waiting outside to see her. The young cleverman gave her a delicately carved bone bracelet he made. His sigils were on them - Light wind. He wanted her to wear it always. She put it on or else he would pester and pester. They started examining the Lantean vessel.

Her former Commander, one of the most brutal Wraith Commander, was returning to his cruiser. His lonely figure looked smaller and smaller in the massive hangar as he headed to a parting private thought to her.

_**War. Will make you brutal ,like it did to me. At the end, all alone.**_

Then he added.

_**Warn that young cleverman about me. I will throw him out of the airlock if he tried mating with you. All is fair in mating and war.**_

She swore that it was Wraith humour and laughed.


	10. 10: Rank

Chapter 10: Rank

* * *

Author's notes: Ranks amongst the Wraiths could be gain through direct challenges or favors with the Queen. Mating with the Queen was an honor and pathway to promotion.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Graveyards of wraith and Lantean ships scattered the space. It was the final resting place. Skirmishes after skirmishes happened. Several Hive fleets will appear out of nowhere when a distress call was sent out. Her Hive fleet responded to distress calls. They came one after another. The older blade who used to train with her in the laboratory died. His fighter was taken down by a drone. He was too close when they released it. She led her own team of fighters now. Her former Commander always coordinated the attacks with them. Hangars in Lantean battleships were still his favorite point of attacks when they dropped the shields. Her collection of tattooes now went on her arm. The creative Biological cleverman did offer to put it on her face but the Hivemaster smacked him. The Queen will never approve.

Wraith factions were now more united than ever. Hive fleets, like hers, were never refused replenishment or a place to do repairs. Wraith networks spread fast across the area. Their Hive fleet was now known for responding to calls for help. They took in refugees and survivors. With the exception of those who knowingly deserted a falling ship to save themselves. Cowardice was not honorable.

Knowledge sharing was on the increased amongst the networks. The transport beam technology was now improving with cooperation from other clevermen on other worlds or Hives. It was working on fruits but not prey yet. The worshippers were overjoyed when a large pile of fruits materialised in the cells. At least, it was useful now. The inseparable duo and their cleverman , whose sigils were Light Wind, were working on it mostly without sleep. She missed their company.

Occasionally, their hosts offered a giant parking lot for fleets. These parking took place in isolated planets with some prey dropped off as supplies. They could wander around as they wish. It was a break from hostilities. Landed Hive fleets powered down could camouflage as vegetations to any passing Lantean vessels. Not that any was coming near now. Their fleet had reached deeper into Wraith territory now. It was more dangerous for Lantean fleets to enter.

The young Queen in waiting is still in a maturation pod. She missed the female wraith child. The one who called her a name she had long since forgotten. Her forgotten name was now replaced by the sigils ,Origin of Fire. It described her mind. A spark which could turn into a raging fire. Sigils were a private thing with the Wraith. It was used as a trust mechanism.

She sighed loudly as she smelled the sea air.

_**Why sigh, Lead pilot? **_A familar signature pattern of her former Commander entered her mind.

She sat on the rocky ledge overlooking the sea. _**Not hunting? You usually enjoy leading. **_

_**I would probably end up feeding on those imbeciles of young blades. **_Hesat beside her. The young inexperienced blades often fired stunners indiscriminately without aiming or thinking during hunts. They got overexcited at the sight of preys.

She laughed at the thought and grinned at him. Oddly, he did not seem as brutal as he was when they first met. Or as power hungry.

_**Mating frenzy is coming soon. I am here to avoid the pheromones. **_He pinched his nose. He had been summoned into the Hive the two cycle. He knew what it meant. The Queen will start selections of mates soon. The highest honor and rank accorded to a male wraith was to be a personal consort and a father of a future Queen. Especially mated to a Primary Queen. The Primary Queen had lost her consort. He died in a battle on the journey before he could meet the young Queen in waiting. The female wraith child was sired by her late consort. He had to be on his best behavior and pheromones would make him at his worse.

Questions popped to her mind._** Why are there so many males to one Queen on the Hive ship?**_ _** Are there so few females? **_She already counted over a hundred Hive ships. She had noticed besides her and the female wraith child, there were no other females.

He gave her a detailed answer. There are more females in their territory in another region of space. There were ranks even within female Wraiths. The Queens are selected based on intelligence, telepathic strengths and resilience. Some were sent to allied Wraith factions for breeding. It was for genetic diversity. Her Queen and her sisters were captured on route by Lanteans as a young girl. They had escaped from the facility with the help of her late consort. She was captured again while she was pregnant with the young Queen in waiting. It was the females who determined the gender of the child. A female child indicated a great favor. Her late consort came for her but they could not leave unless they left the child behind. That was why she planned and coordinated with her sisters and willing parties to return for her child.

_**But who would be so willing? And those Hive ships we have? **_She was really curious. Hive ships took time to build.

He continued. Wraith who were once refugees were more than often, willing. In some Hive fleets, there were ships with no Queens and it terrified them so they accepted one gladly. In doing so, they usually amicably separate from their fleet by orders of a Primary Queen.

Hive ships and cruisers with the fighters were often constructed in anticipation of a new Queen's arrival. Their officers were trained and exchanged with other Hives. Given that some young Queens in waiting were captured, the Hive ship would be going out without a Queen. Often those were the Queenless Hive ships who were frontline. Ordered by the other Queens. First to get destroyed in battles.

_**Any more questions, curious food?**_ He eyed her. He found her questions often refreshing. It stroked his ego that she would choose to ask him instead of the clevermen.

_**Oh I wish that you stop calling me food. Yes. I do. So what about secondaries and other ranks of female wraiths?**_ She threw a small rock at the sea below. Time with him was often very informative. Except for throat grabbing the first time. She felt her throat. He was amused.

He explained. The secondary Queens in their Hive fleet are her sisters by the same Queen mother. In other Hives, daughters could also be Secondary Queens. Some will be in training to be a Primary. There were many ways to achieve Primary status. One was by a secondary Queen killing the Primary to usurp the position. The others will choose by succession rules, and rarely, consensus. Their Hive did it by consensus.

Other females not selected to be Queens were trained as a deputy. They can run a Hive while the Queen was mating. However they were rare. Some were used to breed male wraiths on the planet. They cannot bear young Queens. That required strong mind power to switch genders at will. They could not challenge a Queen because their telepathic powers were weaker. Running a full Hive ship required very strong telepathy. Their powers limited them to managing half a Hive ship. However they could overpower a male wraith easily. Their ranks were often higher than the top ranked males.

_**hmm.. **_His personal thoughts turned to her. She could easily be a deputy. She participated in space dogfights. None of the deputies would have that skill. Her mind was becoming that of a Queen and could overpower most of the deputy female wraiths in their territory. He noticed that most wraiths eyed her with a certain fascination. She rose in their ranks. She was now a leader of a wraith fighter group. But she was hybrid. Hybrids were extremely rare and all, except her, were used as worshippers instead. Hybrids are highly unlikely to be Queens or even deputies. It used to be an impossibility to him. This hybrid was _different_.

* * *

She returned to the ship's entrance in time to watch a young blade fly past her into the fields. The famed mating frenzy has started. The Queen's pheromones was affecting the virile males. Some blades who used to look rather shoddy had preened themselves. Fights were breaking out and she carefully sidestepped her way through the small gatherings around fights. Some wraiths seem rather unaffected like the _inseparable_ duo. However their cleverman was getting affected. He was hissing and growling at the interface when she entered the laboratory. He never did that.

When he turned around to look at her, his eyes had a predatory look to them. She did not like it. He ignored her and continued working on the interface. His mind was locked again.

_**Mating frenzy is also affecting him.**_ The inseparable duo just entered. They had just edged around a fight occuring outside the laboratory. She could see other blades running to have a look.

_**All the productive ones are going crazy. **_Both looked at their cleverman_**. Including him.**_

_**I do not want to go for selections.**_ He had been ordered to attend the selections in two cycles.

_**Tough. The Queen wants you there. You cannot say no.**_ Both answered firmly.

_**NO NO NO AND GET THAT HYBRID OUT OF HERE. I CANNOT STAND THE SIGHT OF HER OR TOLERATE HER PRESENCE.**_ His mind hit out at them.

She was shocked. He had never treated her this way before. An anger grew within her.

Oh no no no, don't . He is irratic. It is the pheromones talking. The inseparable duo were alarmed when she pushed them aside. Her eyes grew in fiery magnificence.

_**Say it again. **_

_**THE SIGHT OF YOU MAKES MY FEEDING HAND TWITCH. I WONDERED WHEN YOU WILL LEAVE. NOW LEAVE. DO NOT COME BACK EVER.**_ His mind roared. He was now facing her.

_**Now now , it is pheromones...he cannot take you on in a fight. You know that.**_ The duo were trying to coax her away from a fight.

_**The Queen will be displeased if he ends up in the feedlots.**_ The duo pleaded.

To their relief, she stopped advancing towards the growling cleverman. Then she raised her arm at him. She pulled her bracelet out, the one he had made for her. It shattered into two. To their dismay, she flung it at his face. She ran out of the laboratory before anyone could stop her. She pushed through the gatherings. All ignored her. They wanted to watch a fight.

_**YOUR REQUEST IS GRANTED. I WILL NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. **_Her mind was on fire. She was going to take refuge in the cruiser. Perhaps her former Commander would allow her to stay there until it was over.

* * *

_**My cruiser? Why?**_ Her former Commander questioned when she came in and almost ran him down in the corridor. He sensed that there was a raging fire inside. The Queen's pheromones only affected males. Not females...unless she could not tolerate the fights in the Hive's mating mayhem. That was contrary to what he knew of her. She _relished_ fights.

_**Maybe I can serve under you again. Away from the craziness.**_ She was sullen.

_**That is for the Queen to decide. Go to your quarters and stay in.**_ He knew she could sleep with noise. After all, his old battlecruiser was noisier than the cruiser. Fights used to break out in the corridors of his old battlecruiser. There could be another reason. She was not wearing the bracelet with another's sigils. He studied her face. It gave him nothing.

_**Fine. I will just camp in the open then.**_ She survived an Iratus cave. She can survive under a more peaceful setting.

_**My Second is at a campsite away from the pheromones. There are few of my men with him. They will be familiar faces. I have to be on the ship to oversee the others. I will inform him that you are coming. Pack what you need.**_

She nodded and returned to the Hive ship in time to see three blades sitting on the ground regenerating. She skillfully avoided the fourth flying out and watched the mayhem. She deftly move past the fights and their gatherings.

_**Fight fight fight.**_ That was the telepathic echo through the Hive. It also warned her of where to avoid. The worshippers were not permitted out of their area for these few days. It was for their safety.

She slided against the wall as there was a fight forming near her quarters. She had fed the previous cycle. Feedlots were getting more aggression than other places. She do not want to return until her feeding schedule.

She packed her things. Then she saw the gifts she got from the cleverman. She took them and chucked them into a sack. She was going to dump it outside the door of his quarters.

* * *

The familiar face of her former Second Commanding officer greeted her in the campsite. The Second...and his band of eight officers. The Second reminded her of the other Second in Command, the brother of her former Commander...now gone.

_**Hybrid is affected by the Queen's pheromones too? **_Another familiar face of their Head Weapons officer turned to her. He was confused rather than sarcastic._** I thought it was a female.**_ The Second Commanding officer smacked him. _**Whaaat?**_

_**She saw her first mating frenzy. **_He replied to the befuddled look of the Heads Weapons officer.

_**Oh that. Nasty. **_Quipped yet another familiar face of the Scout officer.

_**She is wise to leave that. Better than getting into trouble for gorging on five wraiths in a day. Especially when the Queen would be edgy. **_The Second grinned. He knew of her reputation.

_**So are any of you attending the mating selection?**_ She sat in their circle when they made way for her.

_**All of us. We are trying to be on best behavior. The campsite is better or else those pheromones may create a massacre on the Hive. **_They replied. She knew that they are amongst the strongest male wraiths in the Hive.

All of them laid down and looked at the stars. Not everyone in the selections will make it to the chambers of the Queen. At least, the Biological cleverman will be outside injecting a hormone to dampen the effect for those rejected. Mating with a Queen was an honor. Some will find favor with her during the mating. They will be promoted up the ranks. Some would not and they will never see her chambers again. Some may not make it out alive. At least, it was better than not having been in her chambers before. Some never got selected and they ended up as grouchy as their technician. All of them rather challenge for a rank than get one by the Queen. Surviving mating with the Primary Queen was no easy feat. Females were too strong and a Primary is the strongest amongst Queens.

* * *

_**Our campsite is for those who serve on our cruiser. NOT THE ENTIRE HIVE**_. Her mind heard it loud and clear as her bleary eyes opened. She sat up and stretched to the low growls and hisses in the background.

There were three figures behind the Second and his band.

_**What is the problem? **_She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

_**These three clevermen just walked in. On our campsite.**_ He indicated to her. It was the _inseparable_ duo and their cleverman._** If I was not required to be on my best behavior...**_His growl came loud and clear.

She got up. Her hair was messy as she took the leaves out of them. She looked at the three. They were in defensive positions. Not going to do them any good if the Second and his wraiths decided to attack.

_**Calm down. Let's see what they want.**_ She squeezed her way through the front of growling wraiths.

She looked at the inseparable duo. Their eyes turned to the cleverman. She glared icily at him. He had the sack she dumped outside his quarters._** Go elsewhere. Plenty of other space around. This is our campsite. We do not want to see you here. I do not want to see you. Again. **_She decided to examine the ends of her hair. She was nonchalant.

The cleverman looked downcast. _**Yours. **_He put the sack down.

_**I do not want those. It reminds me of you. It was agreed that we both never see each other again. **_She stared fiercely at him.

The Second figured out that something was going on between that particular cleverman and her. An interesting show is at hand. Might be entertaining. His thoughts signalled his growling wraiths to immediately stand down.

_**Break bones if necessary. **_His thoughts went to her. She shook her head at him. He always enjoyed the sounds of bones breaking. _**IF necessary**_. He emphasized.

The _inseparable_ duo were trying to help make peace between the two. _**Maybe we could go for a walk**_. They hinted at the cleverman to pick the sack up. He did and held it close to his chest with both hands. She took a walk away from the disappointed looks of the Second and the other wraiths. They wanted to watch a show.

_**It was the pheromones. It made him erratic. We took him out of the pheromone range. Both of us tried looking for you. **_Both tried to soothe the situation. _**He tracked you. **_They added.

_**He cannot speak for himself? **_She glared at the downcast cleverman. His face appeared defeated.

_**It was he pheromones which made me the way I am. My words were not meant. **_ He sadly added.

_**Where did you get those ideas of not tolerating the sight of me?**_ She was still angry. Pheromones only seemed to highlight irratic and aggressive behaviours. Those words had to come from somewhere.

The cleverman looked at the _inseparable_ duo. Both immediately walked off to the nearby woods.

_**Because I did not want be in the selections.**_ His eyes still trained on the ground.

_**It is an honor to be chosen as a mate for the Queen. And what has it got to do with me?**_ Her mind was reaching boiling point. The given excuses were not good enough. Not after what he said to her in the laboratory.

_**Truth? About the REAL reason?**_ He asked her carefully.

_**Yes. Or we do not see each other ever again. **_She nodded.

_**Because you are not a male wraith. I wished you were. I had hoped that you are one from the time we met. That way we could bond like those two . **_His eyes trailed to the _inseparable_ duo examining the threes.

_**So I am not a male wraith. That was intolerable to you?**_ The duo have told her of bonding. She blinked in confusion.

_**No. **_The light wind in his mind flaming the sparks in her mind tenderly.

* * *

The Primary Queen was inspecting the selected males. The Hivemaster was following her. She examined the Commanders intensely. The ones who went out were rejected. She studied the one with the black swirling tattoo of his language across his left cheek towards his forehead for a long time. One of the most brutal Wraith Commanders. Her best cruiser commander. He did not flinched when she probed his mind. Very good.

She was very impressed with him. She would favor him but there was a problem. Same foremother, a one of Night. His genetics were very strongly linked to Night's. Probably that was what gave him strength in danger. That was what their foremother's brood was known for. However it would not ensure the diversity necessary for the survival of her Hive. Yet he was crucial to her Hive's survival. She would have to give him another incentive. He was rejected. However she promoted him to Lead Cruiser Commander on the spot. He will be directing their fleet's cruiser attacks in the future. A great honor. He walked out with his hand held high. His Second was chosen for her chambers. Very disciplined. Strength radiated from him. Cloud was his foremother and that will greatly help the diversity of the Hive's genes.

She went through the blades, all preened and groomed. Some walked out dejectedly. Six stayed. It was easy. She would have fed on some of the rejected ones. Their minds greatly annoyed her. The Lead Cleverman and three group leaders were next. All selected. Intelligent minds interested her. She needed intelligence for the next generation. The clevermen were the last on inspection.

After inspecting some, she came up to one. The young cleverman who was brilliant in achieving scientific breakthroughs. A lineage of Gryphon, like her Lead Cleverman and the selected group leaders. He was also a very handsome wraith. Just out of his mother's hive. She felt his mind. He flinched. Not good. It was light and flowed like wind. Then an image of fire appeared before the dark presence...and it sang beautifully.

~ His mind is yielded.

To the Origin of fire.

One with the Wraith

Taker of life.

Remember wind flames fires

Towards the enemies... ~

The fire faded from the darkness of her presence.

_**Make sure that he is not in selections again.**_ She ordered the Hivemaster privately.

_**Do you need me to punish him, my Queen?**_ He replied privately. To be banned from one selection would infer a serious offence. To be banned from future would imply a serious transgression against the Queen.

_**No. I have better plans for him. Ensure that they nurture him carefully. He remains in favor with me.**_

She watched him carefully as he left.

The young cleverman was relieved. He did not care for favors with the Queen in her chambers. He rather stay within his ranks.

Rank. Did not mean a thing.


	11. 11: Gift of Life

Chapter 11: Gift of life

* * *

Author's notes: The gift of life seemed to be given freely in some wraith fanfic I read. I would think that it is more cycling than gifting. The gift could probably drain a wraith of crucial lifeforce stores to defend his position plus prey on a ship will be limited. Cycling lifeforce could give a little youth back to a normal human rather a full on gift of life to a badly shrivelled/injured human. I sort of did my short take on it. Feel free to disagree.

Another is exploration. Someone suggested that I write a story about exploration of an artifact. Given the canon that Wraiths are territorial, my story went with choices of unclaimed planets/asteroids/ships near their territories. I settled on one. Thanks for the suggestion. :)

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Distress...she was hearing screams...chilling screams running up her spine...death...decay...bodies rotting alive...A fire...burning inside her...visions of pain...searing heat...

She stumbled forward. The Wraiths and worshipper seem immune to the air. The worshipper has the Ancient gene. Both were sent in case it was an Ancient facility with possible Zero point modules. Their fleet intercepted a mysterious distress signal in an unclaimed planet at the edge of their territory. The Hive fleet was almost in homeground. The wraiths from their territory heard myths about it. Older Queens knew better but it was a secrecy amongst Queens. No one claimed it now. The neighbouring wraith faction did not care about it. There was no prey on it. There was something in the air. Something cursed.

The frequency was modulating constantly. It was an extremely old type of signal. Yet similar to the ones the Ancients used. Ones even the oldest Wraith in the fleet have not came across. And he was as old as Ashes. The sensors indicated a large ruin near a mountain.

She was increasingly unwell as they had moved through the ruins. Wraith way was to look strong. Her strength was failing. Visions of a terrible past kept hitting her in her mind. There were skeletons strewn all over the city. Of children and adults. Blackened as though they were burnt. The pillars still had ash on them. The cave had to be the worst.

_**Commander...arghhhhhh. **_Use of her telepathy were shearing her mind to pieces. She screamed in pain. Her agony verberated through the cave.

"Helppppp, she is down." The worshipper screamed as she tried to help the weakened hybrid up.

Blur images of the Wraiths coming back to her. Her mind was being stabbed by a thousand shards...minds were trying to enter hers telepathically. She staggered back and dropped into a void of fire. Her mind was burning up. She felt someone lift her up.

A while later, a sharp agonising pain went through her chest...stabbing into her organs...it twisted into her bones...her energy was draining from her...she wanted to scream but then something odd happened.

A rush of darkish water...it seeped through the flaming regions of her mind...it soothed the burn...the water was calm...it swirled around slowly...gently it filled her mind... the fires were turning into sparks...

Her eyes opened to a blur figure looking over her...its right arm on her chest...then the image turned into a watery pool...the water slided into the crevices of her mind shutting off the noises...coaxing her...smoothing her...the waters were carrying up her mind in the waves...and gently letting her down...then the waters receded.

_**Food. Wake up. **_A gentle tap on her cheeks. She did not want to. It sounded familar but she did not care. She was in a state of euphoria. Sweet sweet euphoria...her mind was in a high.

_**Food. **_Tap tap tap...she still did not care...she was floating with the clouds...growl...leave me alone...so high...so nice...floating around with the myriad of colors. Red had a beautiful sound ...so did blue... she felt a warmth ...so cozy..snuggly...then a purr...more purrs..

Strange fires...the flames...sang...Fortitude...Strength...A loss...a tragedy...nearer...Origin of fire...close your mind...home...I am here. A woman appeared the flames...she looked like her...she embraced her and the flames engulfed them...into oneness.

* * *

The hybrid opened her eyes. The Wraiths stepped back. Hands to their stun weapons. Growls and hisses was echoing into the background of the cave. The worshipper stood in awe. The eyes were flaming. There was no pupils or anything. Just pure fire.

"Your weapons are of no use. She has the Goddess in her. The Goddess of Fire have graced us with her presence." The worshipper uttered in absolute devotion. The Wraiths growled. The worshipper knew something they did not.

The hybrid stood up and the worshipper immediately prostrated to her.

"O hail Goddess. We have not forgotten you." The worshipper said as she touched the hybrid's boots, her eyes lowered.

A strange but very feminine multitonal voice sang.

~ Takers of life.

Above the sun to you.

Welcome to all.~

The Wraiths were now getting edgy. They had never seen anything like this. Hands were still on the guns as they looked at their leader, the Lead Cruiser Commander. He raised his hand to stop them from drawing the gun.

"Who are you and that is my officer you are in. _Grrr"_ His deep rich multitonal voice in a semi growl.

~ Taker of life.

Life sharer to my child.

One I am in.

Welcome Dark Waters.

One who lineage is of a night Queen.~

Before he could answer, the hybrid turned to the south and pointed there.

~ Follow me.~

_**Commander, do we shoot her now?**_ A blade's thoughts was to the leader.

Before the blade could react, his hand was swept as the weapon flew out and shattered.

~ Before the hallowed ground.

Violence is forbidden.

Trust. Utmost. Faith.~

_**No. Just follow. If it wanted to do us harm, it could**_. The leader replied. He was not sure what it was. It knew the meaning of his sigils and his lineage. His instincts told him that he was before an entity which cannot be defeated by even a Hive ship. He was going to have a hard time explaining to the Queen. The worshipper looked awestruck enough. Perhaps he could ask her to explain it. She seemed to know.

The Wraiths and the worshipper who is still bowed in reverence, followed the hybrid to a passage way. A strange melody accompanied each step they took. Mysterious fires started appearing at the top of the smooth stone passage way. Held by nothing. The worshipper touched the walls. Her hands left a trail along the dust as she walked. She wept as she recited the words inscribed neatly along the walls as the fires lighted the way. The Wraiths were just looking around in astonishment. It did not look like any Ancient structure.

A hall suddenly went ablaze in front of the passage way. Orange flames flickered and danced. Then the fire shrunk gracefully towards the middle of the hall, revealing a white stoned circular structure. Their eyes widened as they saw a giant white statue of a woman. The statue looked like the hybrid. Exactly like her. What, by the Iratus, did the Ancients do to the hybrid? They always assumed that she was part human. That was the Ancients' standard specimen. The better question was ,what by Iratus, the hybrid was.

The hybrid with the still flaming eyes went towards a small elevated platform near the fires in the middle of the hall. She raised both her arms gracefully. The worshipper quickly postrated, her forehead to the ground, arms laid out on the floor palms outwards. She was repeating the words, "I am not worthy." The Wraiths looked at her oddly but they did not do a thing.

The ceiling started projecting a hologram, a rotating map of the stars. The stars started glowing one by one as a line appeared and then another galaxy appeared in front. It was their galaxy. The worshipper was trembling in her postration. Then the hall seemed to disappear into visions of people walking across mountains. The ruin was now a great flourishing city of a past Glory. Children were seen running around as people carried harvests towards the cave. The hall emanated a joyous sensation. The visions then took them through the cave. There were guardians in strange robes with a glowing staff. They guiding them to the halls. Fires were burning in the air of a hall bigger than the one they are in. The fires were held by an invisible chandelier. Strange chants floated across through the were even people who looked like Wraiths. They were gathering people from a holding cell. Each person's crime was highlighted in images. For killing others. For raping. For torturing. For heinous crimes.

_**Oh look, more food. **_One blade thought excitedly to the group. Their minds smacked at him while they looked at him growling. The leader's eyes glowered at him. The blade immediately kept his thoughts. They had never seen anything like it. The worshipper remained prostrated chanting the words in synchrony with the melodious chant. The hybrid was motionless, remaining in her previous position.

Then the visions faded into a gloomy scene. There were Ancient battleships in the air. The Ancients were fighting the people. Energy balls fell on the city shields. It was shielded by seven women standing around a ball of fire in the middle of the city. Their figures were surrounded by flames of fire yet they did not burn. Several hooded men came towards them amongst the chaos. The women were all stabbed and fired upon. Except for one. The visions closed in on her, magnifying her image.

She looked just like the hybrid. Except she was more majestic. She started radiating more fire out from her body as she seemingly struggled to hold the shields. The city shields fell. She was taken prisoner. Her people were massacred. The city burned before the group of mesmerized Wraiths who kept taking in the visions. Most in the group came from ravaged worlds. They disliked anything resembling the Ancients for what was done to them. They never fully realised that the Ancients did it to even other worlds and other lifeforms which _existed_ in their galaxy before the arrival of the Lanteans. Until now. The hybrid looked like the Ancients but she is neither human or Ancient.

They heard a cry. And they looked. It was the hybrid. Her eyes no longer burning but the fire held an exact image of her standing before her. A melody of words filled the halls as the fires danced benevolently.

~ My child,

Home of our kind,

We came far,

Beyond your reach

To spread beliefs,

Of the Eternal flame.~

"No, mother...don't go...bring me home." The hybrid was crying. Tears were flowing. Her hands outstretched to the fire with her eyes pleading ernestly.

~ Origin of Fire,

Lost to me now,

Fires still bring life,

You are Wraith now,

Takers of life.~

The woman in the fire looked at the leader and addressed him with the full authority of her glory. The flames grew menacing.

~ Dark Waters,

Taker of life,

To your Night Queen,

Go West of the City,

For my child,

My final gift.

To homage,

One who looked after her.

Her promise to me.

Remember.

Leave now.~

He bowed to her. The other Wraiths bowed. The worshipper got up and kneeled three times. The fire lept from the middle towards the passageways as the leader supported the still sobbing hybrid from the elevated platform. Before them, a huge blaze of fire roared through the entrance...a fresh rush of clear air rushed through the cave.

* * *

_**My Queen. We found these artifacts and schematics of certain technology in the west of the ruined city. There was a large store of energy crystals there. Not Ancient in design. It looks similar. Those have been delivered to laboratories for analysis. **_The leader of the expedition reported.

_**You are saying that a woman in flames possessed the hybrid. And she led you to it?**_ The Queen queried.

_**Yes, my Queen. The Wraith officers and worshipper also witnessed it.**_

_**Tell me more. **_The Queen walked around him.

_**She said it was her final gift. A homage to one who care for her child. To remember a promise. She knew my lineage and my sigils. The hybrid has no knowledge of both. She also knows our foremother is Night. **_

The Queen sat down on her throne in contemplation, her right hand clenched. Her serene face now broke into a smile. She knew that apparition well.

_**Anything else?**_ Her finger tips on her left hand rubbing against each other.

_**My Queen, the hybrid received the gift from me. Her lifeforce is nothing like I ever felt. **_The leader looked at the Queen. The Queen seemed to be very calm about the whole fiasco. She was somehow too familiar with the planet. She was not definitely telling me.

_**What is it like? **_Her mind probed his. No flinch. Very good.

_**Her lifeforce was exhilarating through my feeding hand. It nearly drained more lifeforce from me when I reversed the flow.**_ He look at his feeding hand. While he had fed on her to the brink to initiate reverse flow, the hybrid's lifeforce entered and took him across stars...across time...across galaxies...in another world...just pure energy existed. Usually he just get memories from prey. The hybrid's lifeforce contained something else. When he reversed the flow, the hybrid's body responded with a strong suction of lifeforce. It did weaken him considerably. It could have killed him if he did not break it off in time. It was of a female wraith's. A very strong female wraith. The strangest thing was that the hybrid did not show any aging process even at the brink. He could have killed her and she would have looked the same. All prey would be shrivelled husks by then.

The Hivemaster came in and bowed to her. _**You summoned me?**_

_**Hivemaster, give the Lead Cruiser Commander with three cocoons from my personal prey reserves. Dismissed.**_

The Hivemaster and the leader bowed. They left the throne room.

The Queen rose from her chair and gazed out of the window towards the familiar sight of planets and stars that she knew well. They were in their territory now.

_**Yes old friend. A promise must be kept. We are home. You fulfilled all. Now it is my turn. **_

* * *

In the corridor, she and the Lead Cruiser Commander stood looking at the planet they had left. Her eyes were glazed. Her hands gently stroking the forcefields which rippled through her. A group of worshippers approached them. He stared at them. They immediately prostrated before her. Other wraiths passing by looked annoyed at the obstacle in their way. When they saw the Lead Cruiser Commander, they quietly went by the spectacle.

"O hail the one born of our Goddess.

Goddess of fire.

One birthed of the Eternal Flame.

Our allegiance to the Wraith.

Unending for your favor."

They chanted in unison. Then they got up, took two steps back and filed into the corridor. She was lost in her thoughts. A strange yellowish glow radiated through her body. There was a warmth.

_**Dark Waters is your sigils? **_She was still looking at the planet which was getting smaller and smaller. Her palms were against forcefield trying to feel for something long gone.

_**Yes. I have to return to my cruiser soon. **_His mind swept against hers.

_**You gave me the gift of life. Why? The air was poison to me. The Ancients must have poisoned it. Until the fire cleansed through. **_She knew that Wraith were not generous when it came to the gift of life. It sapped at least two prey's worth of lifeforce to do it. A precarious move to give the gift because it would weaken them. They could cycle lifeforce through but that was to get worshippers addicted or torture someone.

_**Well food, I don't know. Your lifeforce did taste good. Would not be good to make your mother angry. First impressions count.**_ His wraith humor again.

Gift of life. _Not just for anybody_.


	12. 12: Homeground

Chapter 12: Homeground

* * *

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The Hive fleet had entered the borders of their territory. The unclaimed planet explored earlier was of a lonely solar system. The fleet had entered a group hyperspace jump into the borders. Before them, a large area of plasma clouds in space loomed. From afar, the clouds had looked like a shimmery multicolored line, stretching endlessly. The long vast cloud had shimmery patterns of multicolored lights flashing away. Plasma storms as some Wraiths described it. A spatial disturbance of energised particles in the plasma clouds. It was the only demarcation point between the neighbouring factions and them. Only the Wraiths who came from this territory knew how to get past it. All cruisers were now assigned Wraiths who were familiar to their territory.

Former refugees and transfers have not seen such a sight. They gathered at the hangar watching. They were to transfer in fighter groups to cruisers. Mass transfers amongst the fleet was beginning. New wraiths were to learn how to enter home. Cruisers were the better learning instrument.

The Queens were going to navigate their personal Hive ships. Commands were turned to the Throne rooms. Except for one. The cleverman's Hive was a refugee Hive ship. Their homeworld were invaded and destroyed by the Lanteans while their Hive was providing assistance to this fleet. The Primary Queen absorbed them into the fleet, out of gratitude. There was another reason. _Genetic diversity_. The majority of the wraiths in that Hive were of Gryphon's line. A lineage which was in a sheer minority in the fleet. His mother had the most experienced Wraith in control, the Primary Queen's Hivemaster and his selected group.

Home was through the area of plasma clouds. A very dangerous one but it protected their territory well. Challenges between neighbouring factions were common. No faction in their right mind wanted an area of plasma clouds that stretched endlessly running between their territory. Hyperdrives were a dangerous combination in a cloud this big.

The inseparable duo and their cleverman were in her group. She was leading her own group to her former Commander, the Lead Cruiser Commander's ship. The Lead fighter pilots got to choose. No wraith, in their _right_ mind, actually wanted to go to a cruiser with one of the most brutal Commanders known amongst their Wraiths. No one challenged her for her first choice. There were plenty of hissing and growling over who went over to which cruisers. All were due to enter their fighters when the next group came in. The shrill pitches of the fighters screeched past them. Their turn was signalled. Everyone scrambled to their fighters. Finally their turn after the long wait. Three groups have left for other cruisers.

The canopy closed in as she entered the course and trajectory into their designated swarm network.

_**Departure set. **_The swarm started moving out through the hangar windows. It was an easy route. Automated throughout. The cruiser will automate the docking after they leave the Hive ship's range.

_**Welcome Food. You cannot stay from me long enough, can you? **_A familar telepathic presence slipped into her mind privately. The Lead Cruiser Commander probably knew that she would choose his cruiser.

_**The old Wraith guide next to me needs to be fed on. Unfortunately the Queen will punish me. Not good to change Hives too many times. Or be fed on **_He added. She laughed. Wraith humor again. He was so used to being in control of his cruiser. He was not from this Hive but he was swapped over before he met them.

His former Queen was also of Night lineage. She had taken him in because she knew his mother, her aunt. There were others who were wily enough to get their way without violence. He was too overbearing and aggressive in his former Hive. The last straw was him feeding on his former Queen's personal worshipper. A favorite. He found out that she was spying for his former Queen. Under the guise of being his personal worshipper. In silent retaliation, she promoted him and chucked him in command of the old battlecruiser away from her Hive ship. A form of cultured banishment to a relative. It could imply a favor or a disfavor depending on interpretation.

His aggression was probably formed from the savage horror he witnessed in his world. His late brother had also served under his former Queen before him. His brother had caught the eye of another faction's Queen. If his brother survived, his late brother would have been made a Consort. She finally understood the resentment he felt and the games both brothers played against each other. And his intense dislike of worshippers. His former Queen turned him over to the Primary where he knew that he had a slim chance of being consort. His aggressiveness was useful to the Primary.

The docking mechanism now switched.

_**Welcome to the Cruiser. The Lead Cruiser Commander is in a bad mood. Make that terrible. It would be wise to stay out of his way. **_The Second Commanding Officer sent them all a telepathic message.

_**Broken bones may be a side effect. **_The message sounded gleeful. Too gleeful. The Second...and his obsession with the sound of bones breaking.

Their fighters entered the hangar and docked.

_**Rules to everyone. Stay silent. And do not get in the way of the Commander or his crew, especially the Second and Weapons officer, on this cruiser. Bones may seriously get broken. Not wraith humor. **_She cautioned the group privately.

A few groans could be heard telepathically.

_**Spoil sport**_. The Second had intercepted her message.

* * *

She made the cleverman walk behind her. Her rank could be used to shield him without making him look weak. He looked young enough to be bullied. Weakness was bad on this ship. They also had to share quarters. There were not enough quarters because a few got used as feedlots for spare prey. The others were allocated to Wraiths who will be guiding the cruiser. There were three assigned for rotating duties. One feedlot was now allocated to them. She got to pick who shared with her.

_**You could always share with the Commander. You are his food.**_ The Second snickered. Wraith humor was getting old.

_**I might share with you**_. She retorted. She was annoyed.

_**No. The Commander does not share food. **_He laughed. Another jab at her.

_**Just give us the quarters and we will decide.**_ She thought wisely.

He nodded with a grin and left them to decide in the Meeting room of the cruiser.

She assigned sharing. As she was the highest ranked in the group, she could take her own quarters but that meant that three wraiths in the smaller quarters while the rest took two. One will sleep on the floor. Only worshippers sleep on the floor. A fight might break out. She looked at the group of nine wraiths. Five quarters. The cleverman will share with her. The inseparable duo will have their own. She continued assigning. Her Wraith group seemed satisfied with the arrangement. The cleverman seemed too happy with his. At least no hissing or growling.

* * *

Bridge was busy. Their group of ten were standing at a corner watching the screen as they saw the Hive ships and cruisers spreading further and further apart from one another.

_**No hyperdrives. This will cause an explosion.**_ An old Wraith explained. The plasma cloud was sensitive. Lantean vessels had attempted to enter it before. The outer material used externally on Lantean hulls attracted charged particles. Lantean shields compounded the problem. Wraith hulls were organic in nature. It was not a problem to them. Debris littered the initial entry. The reason why the ships had to be far apart was that any explosion could trigger a shockwave within the clouds and affect neighbouring ships nearby. They did not want to be thrown into a plasma storm or create one.

_**Commence sensor sweeps. When a window opens, use thrusters. **_The Lead Cruiser Commander ordered while he monitored his console.

_**Switching to full neural interface. **_The Second Commanding reported.

_**Hull integrity intact. **_

_**Hyperdrives locked. **_

_**Sublight engines half powered.**_

_**All available power to thrusters and hull regeneration.**_

The old Wraith took over from another officer at his console. The cruiser moved in on the window slowly. The cloud seemed to swallow some of the other ships entering. Everything disappeared from sight. They were in the cloud now with swirling pillars seen ahead. The pillars seem to switch from from pink to orange..then blue to green as the energy artistically painted them as they soared upwards then downwards. Some pillars appear to play with a remnant of a Lantean ship , they whirled towards it and threw one past the Lantean battleships have attempted to cross certain areas. The scattered debris were a testament to their failure. The cruiser avoided it closely.

_**Now look out for those going reddish. Those are the ones you want to avoid. They generate too much interference. Timing is important. Impatience will blow you ship up. **_The old Wraith continued as the cruiser nimbly swerved to another side, another pillar was forming below.

_**Continue sensor sweeping. Wait for another window. This area is quite regular. Unlike the others.**_ Timing and knowledge of the cloud were of the essence. There was also a special technology installed in ships of their faction. It was not a shared knowledge. It was a portable special mapping organic device which indicated clear windows. It calibrated the routes by prediction. It interfaced with the screen kept changing the displayed routes on the viewer.

The cruiser rocked slightly as it glided across the shimmery plasma like a bird in the skies. It have been ages since they entered the cloud. Those who never seen it before studied it with intent. All the changing colors of energy...pink..blue...yellow...violent... flashed before them. An unending passage of soft fluffy looking colors. The cleverman and the _inseparable_ duo each had a small device attached to their data tablets. They were taking readings. Their faces beamed with each input.

_**Be careful. There are gravitational abnormalities here. Some are unseen. Follow the map. **_Growled the old Wraith.

_**Hull integrity minimal damage.**_ The Second reported again. The Commander was in full concentration. Then a calm fluffy parting of plasma was seen. The cruiser agilely entered it and glided for a while. Then before them , a labyrinth of color changing pillars appeared. Pinkish yellowish swirls. The cruiser niftily avoided them as it flew around it.

_**Nearly home now.**_ The old Wraith said as their ship pulled out of the clouds into clear space. There were three other cruisers onscreen. She counted an almost full cycle. The Hive ships took longer due to size. They were distracted looking at the screen that they forgot rest. Sleep was not important to the Wraith, unlike worshippers or humans.

_**Second you take over. **_Hissed the Commander. She sensed that he was exhausted. He went out of the bridge. The old Wraith also left it to another delegated Wraith.

_**Do you need a bedwarmer? Or food. She is here. **_The Second asked the Commander privately.

A loud growl from the corridor was heard. The Second grinned at her. His sharp teerh gleaming mischievously. He was having another joke at her expense. She did not know what it entailed.

* * *

The cleverman was purring loudly beside her. They had no choice but to share the bed. Sleeping on the floor was demeaning to a Wraith. His non-stop purring in the sleep drove her mad. He had shared a bed with her when he was injured. However he did not purr. Then his non feeding hand whacked her arm. He was turning in his sleep. She was about to become a personal pillow booster for him. She got up and put on her uniform. She could sleep on the window sill in the corridor near the feedlots. Almost all seem well fed. No many will venture into the area. It was going to another cycle before the Hive ships emerge out of the area.

She strolled through the pulsating corridors. Some of the Wraith nodded in recognition to her. She nodded back. She looked out of the window, one more cruiser had arrived. She hurried long to the window sill and curled up there. She drifted off to sleep ...

Someone was sniffing her. Her eyes open quickly to see the Commander's tattooed face. His sensor pits were twitching. He straighten himself and stood tall before her.

_**The scent of the cleverman is on you. **_He narrowed his eyes. _**Airlock for trying to mate with food?**_

_**No mating. I don't even know how it is done. We are sharing quarters. **_She looked at him sleepily. She was not in a mood to get off the window sill.

_**Your rank allows you your own quarters.**_

_**It means one Wraith will end up on the floor. Only worshippers sleep on the floors! **_She argued.

_**Wrong. It means that one Wraith sleeps in the feedlots if he loses the fight for the bed. **_His logic was hard to fault there. She thought for a while. How she would say it without the cleverman ending up in the feedlots.

_**Well I am a Wraith officer. That makes me a wraith. Not food. So if he tried mating with me, it would not be an airlock offence. **_She remembered the words of the Commander's late brother. She is recognised by right as a Wraith and now she lead a group of blades. That is a solid argument.

_**IF you are a female Wraith, then I will assert my rank over him for first mating rights. You are not a Queen. The lower female ranks allow us that right. **_ His answer was swift.

She knew he was toying with her. It was a deliberate push to a dangerous corner.

_**As a female wraith, my pheromones are not at mating levels. Besides I have no right to mate.**_ So there can be no fight. She found her way out. Pheromones were essential to their mating process. It was not like prey mating habits.

He eyed her. She was not that stupid to push for a fight. He did not like losing.

_**Then I shall claim you when you have your mating rights. **_He had to win. Mating with the hybrid was highly unlikely. He just wanted to see her squirm in defeat.

_**FINE**_. Not like she will be mating with any wraith soon. The pheromone testing was meant to monitor her levels. They had injected her with something when the Queen was in heat. She knew that it was to depress the levels in her.

_**As you are NOW claimed, you will have to scrub off HIS SCENT.**_ The Commander's mind roared at her. _**And either you kick him out or YOU WILL BE MARCHED TO MINE AND I WILL KILL HIM. **_He was determined to torture her. Silly hybrid could not back away from the argument. All she needed to do was to call herself food. They backed each other into a corner both did not like. Their Primary Queen will never allow the claim. So it would be fine. He really had to win.

Her anger grew and she faced him eye to eye. She was shorter but she was determined to get the point across. That she will not be bullied. She will sleep on the floor then. She turned and ran towards her quarters.

* * *

The inseparable duo sat silently with her in their quarters. It was a bad situation. They could squeeze the cleverman in. It was not a problem. The first Hive ship had arrived. Soon the others will come out of the area. The cleverman stood silently. The Lead Cruiser Commander could kill him in a few blows. He already got the eye from the Commander. She is now claimed. For first mating rights, if the Primary allows it. The homeworld they were going to, allowed this practice. It was a known tradition amongst those of the foremother, Night. An old custom.

The cruiser personnel already known. They kept out of her way. Any scent of theirs on her meant regenerating painfully in the feedlots. No one wanted to take a chance. The Commander had little or no chance of mating with the Primary or other Queens in the territory. Their lineage were likely of Night. His foremother's gene was very strong. Only the cleverman's Queen mother was the one the Commander had a good chance with. However she already has a Consort. The cleverman's Sire. The Primary Queen may actually allow him. From the way he was quickly promoted and the battles, he was in favor with her.

Unless she became Queen. That was never heard of in Wraith history. No visible hybrid could be Queen. The worst part was if they were allocated a place in the home planet, she had to stay with him. The arrangement will stay until the first mating rights are claimed. They knew he kept calling her _food_. Not a good sign. It does not matter if he gifted her life. It was how she was going to survive directly under his thumb. It was different from serving on the ship.

The cleverman offered to train up to fight him. That was a terrible idea. Even she could not defeat the Commander. The Commander had years of experience. A Gryphon vs A Night in direct combat. Night lineages will win. If it was ship to ship, perhaps a Gryphon will win with the technology. Challenges are always direct hand to hand combat.

She covered her face. She should have just tolerated sharing the bed. Then scrubbing herself clean of the cleverman's scent before stepping out. It was a mistake to argue with him. Her temper got the best of her. She should have stopped. The cleverman swore that he will never mate with any Queen. It did not make things better.

* * *

Her lone figure watched a small swarm of fighters depart the cruiser's hangar back to the Hive. Her items in her old Hive quarters will be delivered to the cruiser. The Primary Queen knew of the claim now. She had to stay with the Lead Cruiser Commander at all times until the rights were claimed. Traditions have to be followed. It was the Wraith way.

This was after all homeground.

* * *

Author's notes:

End of the Paths of Origin. Next: War of Origin. The final part of the trilogy is in progress now.


End file.
